Disappearance
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi disappear and afterward Odd and Crystal... Will Jeremie and Aelita help the kids in enough time to not disappear themselves? UxY JxA OxOC. Recap included for those who can't/don't have time to re-read Times to Remember and Things to Change
1. Preview: Disappearance

_**Preview: Disappearance**_

_** A/N: Alright, this is going to be a short little chapter as a preview for Disappearance, my next story. X3 I'll be replacing this preview with the actual chapter 1 as soon as I'm done with Left Behind. I'll probably put another of these up when I'm close to done with Disappearance and it'll be for the story I chose to do next. =3 These aren't exact words from the chapters, but they'll be quite close. I know where these stories are all headed. =3**_

_** To the preview!**_

"Odd, you have to promise that you're not going to tell anyone…" Ulrich whispered to his blonde friend as they walked across the bridge to get to the Factory.

"I won't… Just tell me what's going on…" Odd whispered to the brunette.

"Well, normally I'd be really happy right now… Yumi's pregnant again… But, Odd I swear someone's following me. I don't know who and I don't know why, but I've got a really bad feeling about it… I think something is going to happen to Yumi and me and if that happens look in the desk in my room. The one that's on my side of the bed. There are papers in there that Yumi and I have put together so that you and Crystal will have custody of Sofia and Tsubasa."

Odd didn't know what to say… He was speechless…

_When things go wrong the Warriors are always there for each other… They protect each other and make sure that the things they hold dear are alright…_

"Sofia, your parents have been abducted…" Jeremie whispered to her as Aelita bustled around the house grabbing different things.

_An ominous shadow looms over the group as the abductions continue…_

"We're all staying permanently at the Factory. Odd and Crystal have gone missing and with Ulrich and Yumi already gone I suspect that they'll get Aelita and myself next and none of you know how to work the supercomputer. You don't even know the real reason that the computer is here…" Jeremie told the kids as they all sat in the Factory.

"It's spring break so we'll be fine…" Aelita whispered, hugging Eliana close.

_Old enemies and a new problem brought to life…_

"How could you?" Yumi shouted at him, turning her head so as not to see his face.

"We weren't dating back then, Yumi! You and I weren't together and I don't even know why I did it? Raging teenage hormones, probably, but still! Please don't do this…" he yelled, whispering the last part and looking at Odd for support.

"I'm not getting in the middle of that… Just tell her you're sorry and keep at it… We're all in here all the time, so don't worry. You'll have plenty of chances to say it… I understand both sides, but at least you're sorry for it…" Odd whispered to him. "Good luck," he stated as he scooted over to Crystal and put his arm over her shoulders.

_Will they be brought together or will everything fall apart…?_

"I hate you! You're the reason my mother is dead!

Her words reverberated in his mind… His thoughts echoed…

_Dead…_

_ Your fault she's dead…_

_ His fault…_

_ She's dead…_

_ Gone…_

_**A/N: Aren't you all excited for this new story like me now? XD This has got me a lot more excited about this story now. xDD I can't wait till Left Behind is done now, but I also don't want it to end. XD Like I said, this chapter will be replaced with chapter 1 as soon as Left Behind is over. XD It might be replaced with a re-cap chapter to bring you all back up to speed. XD**_

_** What didja think?**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	2. RECAP of Times to Remember

_**Times to Remember and Things to Change: Recap**_

_** A/N: Aren't I nice re-reading it for all of you and then writing a recap? =3 XD It's going to be pretty short, but long enough that I don't want it to be in the author's note for chapter 1 of Disappearance. XD**_

_** To the recap~! (told by the warriors themselves. XD)**_

Ulrich-The first thing to remember is that there were three main people we were fighting against.

Aelita-Xana who is now human and called Xavier, Xane, and Vlad—Xane's father or creator-.

Yumi-In the beginning of the story Xane made Odd and my own weapons attack monsters that Ulrich was trying to attack. He was trying to get Ulrich mad and walk away from us.

Odd-When that occurred he talked with Ulrich, pretending to be his friend, and eventually convinced him that Jeremie was the one activating towers and trying to destroy us all.

Jeremie-After that occurred Ulrich's mother died and he went into a fit of rage. Xane had killed her and planted evidence that pointed back to me, making Ulrich so angry that he attacked me and landed me in the hospital.

Ulrich-Soon after that Aelita and Odd figured out that Xane might be carrying a virus in him that was making it easy for him to convince me of these things and just being around me infected me. When they tried to test their theory; however, I was sent to a place in Lyoko that we'd never seen and met Xane's creator, Vlad.

Aelita-In that time I lost control of the supercomputer and couldn't do anything except for talk with Ulrich. Odd got aggravated and hit the supercomputer and-

Jeremie-He what? No one told me this! *glares at Odd*

Odd-*holds up hands innocently* If I hadn't have hit it Franz might not have shown up and helped us regain control so that Aelita could send her and me there while Yumi went to go check up on you!

Jeremie-Scrawny idiot… Anyway, after Yumi left I couldn't take the worry of what my friends were going through and so I sneaked out of the hospital and toward the Factory.

Yumi-During that time Ulrich was being possessed by Xane and he made him attack Odd and bring Aelita to the Ice Sector so that they could get the keys to Lyoko and leave.

Ulrich-Basically after I left with Aelita I brought her to the Scyphazoa and when Odd showed up I fought him and for control of my body. When I was released Jeremie had just shown up and whatever possessed me possessed him and turned him into a monster.

Aelita-While they tried to fight Jeremie the Scyphazoa was getting what it needed from me and Yumi showed up to help. After awhile the monster Jeremie had turned into just randomly disappeared. Xane, his father, and Xana had gotten the keys of Lyoko and left, covering Lyoko in its first night.

Yumi-After that we mourned the loss of Aelita and Jeremie saved her, losing himself in the process. Ulrich left after that and didn't show up again till a year later.

Jeremie-Ulrich fought his hardest to protect the others from Xane, Xana, and Vlad, but eventually it got to be too much and returned to Kadic, explaining that they could all use their Lyoko powers on Earth.

Odd-After awhile with fighting and things Ulrich defeated Xane and continually stabbed him. We dragged him away and brought him to the Factory.

Ulrich-The next morning we met Xana and Vlad outside after saving Jeremie the night before, which Odd was supposed to mention, and Xana stabbed Vlad.

Aelita-We all thought that Ulrich had gone crazy when he left to talk with Xana, but Jeremie had a plan.

Yumi-Jeremie had decided to offer Xana humanity and he accepted taking on the name of Xavier.

Jeremie-After which, Aelita and I got back together and we saved Crystal from the supercomputer, opting to keep it on so that we could work to save Franz.

Odd-In the epilogue we're all in our thirties and all have kids! Boo!

Crystal-Odd! You don't love Emilio, Angelo, and Eliana?

Odd-Never said that. *laughs* I run a successful movie company where I film, direct, produce and whatever else my own movies. Crystal is my wife and she sells them at the store that we own and also works as a nurse. Angelo is our oldest at fifteen. Emilio is now twelve and Eliana is one and a half years old.

Ulrich-Yumi and I are married and we've had two children. We work as co-gym teachers at Kadic alongside Jeremie who works as the Science teacher.

Yumi-Our children are Sofia and Tsubasa. Sofia is fourteen now and Tsubasa is three.

Jeremie-Like Ulrich said, I'm now the Science teacher at Kadic. Yes, we were all very sad when Mrs. Hertz passed away.

Aelita-I'm a local DJ and we have two twin children. Maya and Aldric who are both five and quite bright for their age.

Xavier-And I'm dating a lovely woman named Catherine. We're engaged.

Catherine-*smiles* ( Doesn't know about Lyoko or the fact that Xavier used to be Xana the other computer virus. XD)

William-And I'm dead. *glares at author*

Me-Sorry! =3 … O.o"""

Odd-Ghost!

Jeremie-Uh-huh… I showed you that trick.

Aelita-there's no William to play that, though…

Ulrich-It's a silly fanfic, anything can happen.

Odd-Except for the sky raining doughnuts…

Angelo-Or not. *throwing doughnuts off some high up place*

Emilio-*joins Angelo in doughnut throwing*

Sofia-Will you two grow up? *dodging doughnuts and texting a friend*

Tsubasa-Yay!

Maya-*building a tower with Aldric*

Odd-Bwahahaha!

_**A/N: I added that little piece at the ending just to show a bit of their personalities. XD Oh, and Eliana was born sickly. XD Thank God that I had time to re-read, huh? XD**_

_** Read and review! X3**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_

_**P.S. This story will be coming out sometime this week. Only a few left to Left Behind. =3**_


	3. Keep This A Secret

_**Keep This A Secret**_

_** A/N: I'm back again for another installment of Times to Remember and Things to Change! We all remember where this wonderful story left off, right? Everyone was older and now have kids of their own to care for! X3 Do you remember them? If not, here's a rundown:**_

_Sofia-Yumi and Ulrich's thirteen (fourteen in this fic) year old daughter. She has her mother's black hair and much of her features, but has her father's love for sports. Her and her brother both look very Japanese._

_Tsubasa-Yumi and Ulrich's three year old son. He looks a lot like his dad, but has Yumi's eyes and looks Japanese._

_Angelo-Odd and Crystal's fifteen year old son. He's got Crystal's blue hair and Odd's fashion sense and personality. He and Emilio team up to play pranks on people._

_Emilio-Odd and Crystal's eleven (twelve in this fic) year old son. Has Odd's hair and personality. He's also easily angered and won't hold back a prank or two for revenge._

_Eliana-Odd and Crystal's one year old daughter. (Be warned: I changed her hair color.) She was sickly when she was born and has recovered since. She's a sweet baby and has purple hair._

_Maya-Jeremie and Aelita's five year old daughter. She's got Aelita's pink hair and her father's eye color. She's got glasses and is very curious._

_Aldric-Jeremie and Aelita's five year old son. He's got Jeremie's hair color and Aelita's eyes. He's also very curious._

_** There's your (kinda) quick rundown. XD I could have made it longer, though. :D**_

_** Onward to the story!**_

Sofia rolled her eyes as her father yelled out for her to kick the soccer ball in front of her. She, of course, knew she would have to kick it, but wanted to wait until she knew she'd make it so she didn't have to sit through him telling her how to do it. It sucked having your dad as a soccer coach.

"I'll be right back!" he yelled to her after she'd kicked the ball and made the goal; a fact that he'd deny when he returned, she knew.

She turned to face where her father was and noticed Crystal and him walking away from the field and behind some buildings. Before her dad even had the chance to return she bolted toward the old factory where she knew she might get to be left alone. She hadn't wanted to come out and practice today. It was spring break and her dad had insisted.

She made her way through the forest which, according to her parents and their friends, hadn't changed a bit since they'd been around her age. She didn't like it when they got all nostalgic because it took twice as long to get to their destination. They got nostalgic about a lot of things.

"Hey Sofia, what are you doing here?" Jeremie asked her as soon as she made it to the rusty, rundown factory. She hadn't expected them to be here. Her parents, Jeremie, and Aelita were supposed to be going on a double date this evening to catch a break from all the work they'd been doing. Aelita and Jeremie had been trying to find Aelita's dad and had. They still needed a materialization program, though. What that meant, Sofia had no idea and didn't ask. She feared the long explanation that she wouldn't understand from Aelita and Jeremie.

"I'm hiding from my dad. I'm tired of practicing for soccer… We've been doing it all break and I'm sick of it," she stated simply as she sat herself down next to where Jeremie was playing with his and Aelita's twins, Maya and Aldric. "What brings you two here?"

"We're putting in some codes we finished last night and this is where we'll all meet for that date," Aelita stated from in front of the supercomputer.

"Great…" Sofia mumbled under her breath. She handed Aldric a block and watched as the two created a tower. It wasn't the tower a normal five year old would build, either. Their tower had a complete army of different blocks standing at the ready and some very close representations of the adults.

"Hey! I'm here!" Odd called as the elevator opened to reveal the jokester blonde. He was wearing a paint splatter shirt and black jeans.

"Yay! Uncle Odd is here!" Maya shouted as she ran over to him followed by Aldric.

"Yup, and you guys get a surprise… Your daddy and mommy are letting you sleepover at my house tonight!" Odd exclaimed as he hugged the two children.

The three began talking excitedly about their plans for that night.

Sofia sighed and looked at the ceiling. She'd always thought that one of the rafters looked as if it would fall down on top of you. That or someone was watching you from atop one. According to the adults it had happened many times before.

"What're you up to, Sofia?" Odd asked as Maya and Aldric rushed to finish their tower.

"Avoiding my dad," she stated as if it were obvious. Which, in her mind, it was.

"How come?" he asked as he took a seat next to her and proceeded to poke her side and make her laugh, attempting to make her relent the information he wanted.

"He keeps making me practice for soccer every day. I want to be able to do what I want to do. I think he's using training me as a chance to avoid Mom right now."

"Why do you say that?" Odd asked with a concerned look on his face at the same time Jeremie said, "They should be here soon…"

"They've been arguing about petty crap again. Dad keeps beating himself up over William's death those years ago. He still won't let it go and Mom won't let him do it. She said it's not healthy. I don't know what to do…"

"I'll talk to him before he gets here," Odd stated standing up and leaving out the elevator before anyone could say anything against it.

-Ulrich-

"Thanks for getting this for me," he stated as he looked down at the intricate golden necklace sitting in the box before him.

"No problem. You're a lot busier than I am, surprisingly enough," Crystal stated with a short laugh. "I'm the one helping Odd run that store and the film company and watch Emilio and Angelo."

"Yeah, it's weird actually," he stated giving a small laugh and shutting the box again as Odd raced up.

"Hey!" Odd yelled as he broke through the line of trees and headed straight for them.

"Hi honey," Crystal said as she greeted Odd with a kiss on the cheek. "I haven't gotten any calls from the boys which means that they've either wrecked the house and don't want to get caught or are actually behaving and watching Elli like they're supposed to."

Odd laughed and then replied, "Eliana and the house are fine. Anyway, Ulrich, I need to talk to you."

"I'll just be going, then," Crystal said with a soft smile and a wave. She went toward her car and drove off.

"What's up? I've got to get back to-" he started as he looked back to find Sofia gone. He saw the ball in the goal and made a mental note to congratulate her.

"Sofia? Yeah, she came to the factory and said that she was hiding because you were over-working her," Odd stated as he leaned against the adjacent building. "Not to mention that you and Yumi are arguing again?"

"Things are getting really stressful… Can we walk to the factory and talk?" he asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Odd nodded and as they walked began pestering Ulrich until he finally gave him some answers.

"You've got to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" he asked, his voice shaking with the fear that was racking his entire body.

Odd nodded and waited for Ulrich to begin.

"I still feel bad about William's death… Him and I had gotten into an argument before he left and I think that's why that car hit him… Not to mention that Yumi and I think she's pregnant again, which I'd be really happy about if it weren't for this feeling I'm getting… Someone's following me, Odd… I've seen them before and I know they're planning something… I think they want to capture (a/n: or kidnap if you will) me and Yumi… I think they're going to do it tonight… If that happens keep Sofia and Tsubasa at your house… I've got papers in the desk drawer in my room that say you and Crystal are to become my kids' legal guardians should something happen…

"If you look out over there you'll see 'em…" Ulrich told him and when he finished pointed to a spot on the riverbank.

Odd squinted his eyes and saw two figures standing in the shadows.

(*)(*)(*)(*) Later That Night (*)(*)(*)(*)

Sofia sprang out of bed and listened closely as she heard Jeremie, she and Tsubasa had been told to stay at his house tonight, screaming up the stairs for her to get up and to bring Tsubasa downstairs as quickly as she could.

"Oh, and get dressed! We've got to go somewhere!" he added.

Sofia scrambled through the dark room and got herself and Tsubasa dressed and carried her half-asleep little brother down the stairs. "What's the matter?"

"You're parents have gone missing," he stated as she sat down on their couch.

_**A/N: I know, I really rushed into the whole 'Yumi and Ulrich missing' thing, but I had to. If they disappeared in the second chapter it didn't work. I tried. D: Anyway, read and review!**_


	4. Fear

_**Fear**_

_** A/N: Next chapter time! X3 Thank you all for the reviews and I'm glad that you like this story! ^-^ Anyway, there will be no clues as to who it was that captured Yumi and Ulrich. XD**_

_** To the story! X3**_

__"My dad got captured?" Sofia asked, shifting Tsubasa on her lap so that he didn't fall back asleep again. She might need him in a minute if the two could prove that this was true.

"Yes, we're not sure by whom yet, but we need to go get Odd, Crystal, Xavier, Catherine, Angelo, Emilio, Eliana, Maya, and Aldric and go somewhere. Aelita is getting the car all ready and you can sleep on the way there since really we're just going to be jostling around moving other people into the car," Jeremie told her as he stood up and grabbed some papers off the desk adjacent to the couch she was sitting on.

Sofia didn't believe this for one moment… Jeremie was way too calm… "How do you know exactly that this happened?"

"I want Mommy and Daddy now, Uncle Jerry…" Tsubasa yawned as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Your dad called and told me that he'd called the police because he heard something and thought that something certain had happened. Us adults know what we're talking about, okay? We want to avoid dragging you kids all the way into this and hopefully you'll get to grow up normally and not have to deal with all this," Jeremie told her as Aelita returned in her pajamas and bathrobe.

"Listen Sofia, we'll stop by your house and we'll show you that they're not there and you'll see when we stop at Odd and Crystal's and at the Factory," Aelita stated as she took Tsubasa from her and carried him toward the door.

Sofia sighed, but nodded as she rubbed her eyes.

-Odd-

"You boys had better keep your mouths shut so that we don't wake up Eliana," Odd stated as he stood over the two teens. Crystal had gone to put Eliana in the car a few moments ago. "You both are to keep your mouths closed and not ask questions, understand?"

Angelo and Emilio weren't used to seeing their dad like this. Usually, like earlier, he would laugh and jump right in on whatever the two were doing and their mom would end up reprimanding the three of them.

"You both are going to listen to whatever your mother, Jeremie, Aelita, Xavier, or I tell you without question. Am I understood?" he asked, looking sternly down at the two.

Angelo raised his hand and then said, after stifling a yawn, "What's going on…?"

"Ulrich and Yumi have been kidnapped," he stated as he spun on his heels and walked out toward the car to find Crystal coming back.

"Jeremie and Aelita will be by a small bit later than we'd expected so we're just going to head to the Factory. They're taking Sofia to the house because she doesn't believe her parents are gone," she told him.

"I knew she was going to question us… Boys, go get in the car," Odd stated as he walked back toward his and Crystal's room and grabbed the other car's keys. "I have to go to Ulrich and Yumi's house. There are some things there that we're going to need."

Crystal nodded and kissed him lightly. "Be careful…" she stated then added in an undertone, "Jeremie's been trying to contact Ulrich using that mind link thing of theirs, but something is blocking it. He doesn't know what yet, but he said he'd keep trying. He thinks that Xane or his father made it out alive…"

Odd nodded and kissed her back. "You be careful, too. Call me if the boys misbehave or if you see either of those two. If you get there before me keep an eye on Xavier… I wouldn't put it past him to have deceived us back then…"

"Odd, Xavier and Catherine are always together and I really don't think he told her about Lyoko and the supercomputer. Plus, Jeremie, Aelita, and/or are almost always at the Factory when we're not working and we have the cameras. Something would have caught him by now," she said hugging him tightly. "I'll watch if you want. I'll talk to Jeremie about it if Xavier isn't around when we get there."

Odd nodded and kissed her quickly again. "Be careful." He left the room, muttered a quick warning to the boys, and left.

"Angelo. Emilio. Go get in the car and make sure that we've got everything that we'll need for Eliana for the day. I don't know how long we're going to be there," she told them, walking toward her and Odd's bathroom and splashing cool water on her face.

-Sofia-

"Aelita, do you think Mom and Dad are alright…?" she asked as the two got back into Aelita's car after seeing the wreckage in the house.

"I'm sure they're fine, Sofia… Don't ever doubt your parents, okay? They're two of the strongest people that I know and they've proven that millions of times," Aelita told her softly as she smiled. "We'll find them…"

"Aelita, what's going on? I know there's stuff that you're not telling us. I want to help and I've heard Mom and Dad talking about all these adventures you guys had when you were at Kadic. I can't stand being kept in the dark like this, Aelita. I swear, if you don't tell me then I'll find out myself."

Aelita took in a deep breath and put the key in the ignition and slid out of the driveway. "Sofia, don't. The less you know the better, okay? Yeah, we can talk about that stuff freely now, but it was hard back when it was happening. A lot of close encounters that could have resulted in death, Sofia. You guys know the most that we're going to tell you… If something were to happen to you guys because you knew then none of us would be able to forgive ourselves…"

"We're big kids. I think we can handle it."

"Sofia, that's not the point. Thinking that you can do it and knowing that you can do it are two completely different things. Odd, Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, and I nearly died many times because of all this. How many times are we going to have to tell you that? We do what we do to protect you, Sofia…"

"It doesn't help me when my parents are gone because of this secret…"

-Jeremie-

_**Ulrich, you have to respond! C'mon! **_Jeremie thought, trying for the fifteenth time that night to contact the brunette with no such luck. Everyone except for Aelita and Sofia were at the Factory now.

"Jeremie, I need to talk to you about something," Odd said, motioning to the corner farthest away from Xavier.

He walked over and waited for Odd to speak.

"Is there any way that Xavier could have done this?"

"Odd, I really doubt Xavier did it. He's always with Catherine and the computer hasn't picked up anyone except for us and our kids coming into the Factory."

"What about Xane?"

"What about him? Ulrich stabbed the guy to death and back and over again. Remember?" Jeremie asked folding his arms across his chest in annoyance.

"I just think that we need to keep an eye on him."

"Uncle Jerry, are you gonna find Mommy and Daddy soon?" Tsubasa asked, holding his small yellow blanket tightly in his arms. "Where's sissy go?"

Odd knelt down and hugged Tsubasa. "Us adults are going to do everything that we can to try and find your mommy and daddy… And don't worry… Sissy is with Aunt 'lita, remember?"

"I want Sofia…" he said, tears coming to his eyes.

"C'mon Tsubasa, why don't we build a tower like Maya and Aldric are doing?" Angelo asked, coming over and picking up the small boy.

Tsubasa nodded and snuggled up against Angelo as he walked away.

A few minutes later Aelita and Sofia showed up and Sofia joined them in building.

"All adults are to report down a level. Sofia, you and my sons are in charge. Be quiet so that you don't wake up Eliana," Crystal commanded.

"If you boys cause any trouble you're going to be in deep shit," Odd said giving the two a stern look before following the other adults into the elevator.

_**A/N: Not the best ending, but I'm tiiiiiiiiiired… It's 2:33 a.m. where I'm at… I'm on Spring Break, though, so it's okay… *yawns* Anyway, thank you guys for the reviews and I hope you'll keep reading and I'll get new reviewers and I'll reach over 100 reviews with this story, too…**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	5. Discovery

_**Discovery**_

_** A/N: Drinking a Dr. Pepper, listening to the Subdigitals, talking to Taffioka, and typing out a chapter. Great way to spend my evening. XD I love this time of day when it's all dark. X3 Best ideas come to my head at this time. ^^**_

_** To the story!**_

"Alright, what do we know?" Jeremie asked, facing his friends.

Odd looked at his shoes, clearly debating something in his head.

"We know that Xane could possibly be alive," Crystal stated, taking Odd's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"We need to make sure that the kids know the minimum amount about this as we can. They can't be dragged into this," Aelita stated, hugging Jeremie.

"Xavier, does Catherine know anything more than what the kids do?" Crystal asked, looking toward the tall man.

He nodded. "I know you guys would have rather that I didn't tell her, but I told her everything. I think that it's only fair for her to know, though, since you all know and she'll soon be my wife."

"Don't worry about it. … Odd? Is there something that you'd like to say?" Jeremie asked, looking over and seeing that something was obviously eating at him.

"Yeah… I told Ulrich that I wouldn't tell, but I think that it might be important… Yesterday before he and I got to the Factory he told me that he thought someone was following him. Actually, he knew because he pointed them out to me. They were watching us from the shore across from the bridge. When they noticed me looking, though, they turned and walked into the forest. It was two people, but they were too far away for me to make out anything of what they might have looked like. He said he had a feeling him and Yumi were going to get kidnapped and that he had stuff together in case they ended up dead or something making Crystal and I Sofia and Tsubasa's legal guardians," he explained quickly, keeping his head down.

"I know for a fact that I killed Vlad. Unless he was created like Xane was there's no way that he's alive. Xane, on the other hand, has a possibility of being alive. I have an inkling that he is alive. How did you all destroy him, anyway? Vlad just told me that he'd been destroyed…" Xavier said as he looked at the others.

"Ulrich stabbed him to death…" Aelita whispered, the memories of that night flooding over her.

_=Flashback=_

_The way Ulrich was acting as he stabbed away at Xane scared her. She knew that what he was doing was what needed to be done, but couldn't bring herself to continue allowing it as she saw that Xane was clearly already going to die. She rushed over to Ulrich and grabbed his shoulder. She yelped as he came around and punched her in the stomach. "What're you doing?"_

_"Don't you dare try and stop me!" he yelled, shoving Xane's own knife into Xane's arm._

_"Ulrich, he's going to die anyway! You've won!" Yumi yelled to him._

_"How do you know that?" he yelled, continuing. "Do you realize how much pain he's caused me?"_

_Aelita watched in horror as Yumi walked carefully over to Ulrich and put her hand gently on his shoulder, pulling slightly to get him away from Xane. She nearly broke down in tears as he flung Yumi halfway across the forest they were in and glared back at her._

_ "Ulrich… He's going to die… It's over… Please stop…" Yumi had whispered, tears glistening in the corner of her eyes._

_ Aelita watched as Ulrich fell backwards, slowly sagging so that he was lying down… They all stood, waiting for him to move and when he didn't went over and picked him up._

_=End Flashback=_

Aelita shivered and rested her head on Jeremie's shoulder. Having him there made her feel a bit better…

"Then Xane isn't dead…" Xavier whispered. "Vlad said that even though Xane's physical body was destroyed his consciousness was still somewhere and with enough time he could probably construct a new body… When you all said that you killed him I assumed that you knew that and; therefore, didn't say anything else about the matter."

"Great… This is just great… Xane's enacting his revenge on us and now it's even more crucial to keep all of this from the kids. He'll target them and if he tortures them to get information they won't know it. I wouldn't put that past him. Especially since he's had many years to fuel that anger…" Jeremie said, holding Aelita tightly against him.

"This is bad…" Odd whispered as he saw three kids looking at them from the opening of the ladder that led to the computer lab.

(*)(*)(*)(*) Computer Lab =Right after the adults left through the elevator= (*)(*)(*)(*)

-Emilio-

"It's not fair that they won't let us know anything," Sofia stated, crossing her arms against her chest and frowning.

"Mom, Dad, Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and Xavier all told us that it's to protect us. Do you want to end up getting hurt because we demanded answers?" Angelo asked her.

"Angelo, what are you talking about? You begged Dad to tell you just this morning during breakfast," Emilio asked looking at his older brother and giving an almost silent laugh.

"Shut up, Emilio," he growled.

"Ooh… I'm _soooooo_ scared," Emilio said with a mock 'afraid' tone. "Anyway, if you both want to know so bad come here."

Sofia gave him a questioning eyebrow raised and Angelo just glared at him.

"Do you want to know or not? These stairs lead to where they're talking and if we open the hatch we can hear what they're talking about and they might not notice the thing open," he told them.

They both moved over closer and closed their mouths after Emilio opened the hatch.

"-I know for a fact that I killed Vlad. Unless he was created like Xane was there's no way that he's alive. Xane, on the other hand, has a possibility of being alive. I have an inkling that he is alive. How did you all destroy him, anyway? Vlad just told me that he'd been destroyed…" they heard Xavier explain, giving their parents a questioning look.

"Ulrich stabbed him to death…" Aelita whispered to him, looking down at the floor as if in thought.

"Your dad and Xavier killed people?" Angelo whispered rather loudly.

"Shh! You'll get us caught!" Emilio whispered back, covering Angelo's mouth.

"I didn't know…" Sofia whispered back, looking over at her brother, Aldric, and Maya. The three had fallen asleep on the blankets that the adults had laid out. Eliana was beginning to fuss, though.

"Let's hope Elli doesn't wake up or we're blown…" Angelo whispered as Xavier began to speak.

"Then Xane isn't dead…" Xavier whispered. "Vlad said that even though Xane's physical body was destroyed his consciousness was still somewhere and with enough time he could probably construct a new body… When you all said that you killed him I assumed that you knew that and; therefore, didn't say anything else about the matter."

"Construct a new body? What kind of person is this Xane?" Angelo asked disgusted.

"Shh!" Sofia and Emilio shushed at the same time.

"Great… This is just great… Xane's enacting his revenge on us and now it's even more crucial to keep all of this from the kids. He'll target them and if he tortures them to get information they won't know it. I wouldn't put that past him. Especially since he's had many years to fuel that anger…" Jeremie said, holding Aelita tightly against him.

"Well, now I'm scared…" Sofia whispered as she looked down to see Odd looking up at them.

"This is bad…" Odd whispered as he looked up at them staring down at the adults.

_**A/N: I wanted a little point there where we saw what the kids were talking about while they were listening. XD They know more than they did noooooow. ^o^ Though, I doubt they want to know so badly now… XD**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	6. Believing

_**Believing**_

_** A/N: Note to all of you, I write the chapters one day before hand. XD I'll be posting this one on Saturday and I'm typing it on Friday. XD Doing the same as last night minus the Dr. Pepper. XD**_

_** To the story!**_

"Alright," Odd told the three teens staring down at them. "You can come down here now…"

"I'm just happy that Maya, Aldric, and Tsubasa didn't hear…" Aelita whispered as the three made their way down the ladder.

"We're sorry, but we just had to know… It's not fair that you're keeping all this from us… I'm just as good, if not better, at Pencak Silat as my parents were when they were my age. Dad's been non-stop training me since I was seven. I've been to Lyoko and fought in mock fights with Xavier just for fun and won. Why won't you trust us?"

"And Dad, you know that we're good fighters," Angelo protested.

"That isn't the point," Aelita stated, her voice harsher than normal. "You're putting every single one of you kids at risk. You don't have the power that we have."

"Jeremie, Ulrich was wearing the necklace to dinner, wasn't he?" Odd suddenly asked excitedly.

The kids gave each other confused glances and shrugged.

"Yes, but that won't help him if they caught him and Yumi by surprise," he replied solemly.

"The house is a mess. They probably put up a fight, and a good one at that, but were overpowered…" Aelita stated as she looked at Odd sadly.

"So, do we tell these three everything or hope that Xane isn't watching us and that they can keep their mouths shut?" Crystal asked, looking angrily over at Angelo and Emilio.

"We might as well just tell them… Either way Xane will probably torture them for information if he gets them and maybe these three can help us to protect everyone against him…" Xavier stated, looking over at the kids with a small smile.

"We'll vote on it," Jeremie stated plainly, receiving nods from everyone. "Who's for telling the kids?"

Aelita, Xavier, Odd, and Jeremie raised their hand.

"So Catherine and Crystal don't agree that the kids should be told. Why?" Jeremie asked, looking to the two.

"I didn't live through this, but I've heard everything. I'm 30 years old and it scared even me," Catherine stated as she leaned against Xavier.

"I voted no because they don't need to know. We went through all of this and we can't just drag our children into this, Jeremie… Do you not remember what Ulrich went through? Do you remember what every single one of us went through…?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"Crystal, I get that you're scared, but if we know then we can better protect ourselves, right? We'll be ready for creepy things to happen and when they do we'll be able to tell you exactly what's going on instead of our own vague idea of it…" Sofia explained.

"Well, it all started when we were students at Kadic…" Jeremie began, motioning for everyone to take a seat.

-Ulrich-

His eyes blinked open slowly. Everything was a little fuzzy, but that was to be expected after getting hit in the back of the head.

"Ulrich, you okay…?" Yumi asked him groggily as she walked over to him.

"Yeah… Where are we?" he asked, sitting up and getting off the bed he'd been laid on.

The room the two were in was almost completely empty except for a queen sized bed, a toilet, a thing in the corner that looked like it was a rundown shower, and a mirror.

"I have no idea… I woke up a little bit ago and no one has come in here yet…" she whispered.

Ulrich nodded and frowned. "We need to find out how to get out of here…"

"Sofia and Tsubasa must be really upset…" she whispered, worry crossing her face.

"They have Jeremie, Aelita, Crystal, Odd, Xavier, and Catherine to take care of them… We have Pencak Silat and our necklaces. We'll get out of this…"

"Don't count on that, Ulrich," a booming voice said from the doorway.

"You never give up, huh?" Ulrich asked, glaring at the raven haired man standing in front of him.

"Never. You may have stabbed my body, but my consciousness stayed alive inside the supercomputer… Since you never shut it off it was a matter of time before I was able to create myself a new body… Oh, and you have nothing to worry about… The rest of your friends and family will be joining you here soon enough…" he told him, glaring at the two.

"Eventually we'll get out of this and then you'll pay!" Yumi yelled, jumping forward to attack Xane, but Ulrich held her back.

"Don't touch him!" a girl shouted, stepping out from behind Xane and coming in front of him, holding out a metal pipe to shield both of them. She had sleek, black hair. It was held in a high ponytail. Her face reminded both of Sissi a little. She wore a red halter top and blue jeans. "You should just be happy that I haven't beaten you to a pulp yet."

"Calm down, Angela… You'll get your chance…" Xane told the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd better," she spat, glaring at the two with an unnatural hate in her eye.

"Anyway, I'd recommend not trying to escape. You'll find out for yourselves if you try…" he said as he steered Angela out to the hall and followed suit, closing and locking the door.

"Do we even still have our necklaces?" Ulrich asked.

-Xane-

"I told you not to come out from behind me. You wanted to see them and you did. I don't need you trying to enact your revenge on them just yet. You will be able to in due time, but until then you need to shut your mouth and focus," he told Angela angrily as they walked down the hall.

"Why should I have to wait? My mom is dead because of him!" she whispered just as angrily. "I was almost given to **foster care** because of him! Do you know how bad those places can be?"

"I have no idea. I do know, though, that you and I have a common goal. We both want to enact our revenge on Ulrich Stern and his friends. Do remember, child, that they are the ones that convinced him to leave your mother…" Xane told her as he opened up a door that held a bunch of screens and other equipment. "Oh look… They're going to try and escape… Let's watch…"

-Ulrich-

"Alright," Ulrich said, holding up his katana. Both of them were in their Lyoko forms since they still had the necklaces. "On three."

"Just attack the door," Yumi stated as she threw her fans at the door. Ulrich followed closely by cutting it with one of his katana.

The door seemed to hold onto the energy and then release it back at the two, throwing them against the opposite wall.

"I told you, didn't I?" Xane asked over the speaker that sat in the corner of the room.

_**A/N: You guys are veeeeeery lucky… My dad hooked up a new router for our wireless internet (so now we have two) and we didn't have access to the external hard-drive where we keep our files. XD Luckily my sister found her flash-drive and got the files off the external from my parents' computer. XD**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	7. More

_**More**_

_** A/N: You may get random titles. XD Really if I don't write on this it's never going to get finished. Note the stories that have taken me forever to update on my profile and the ones that still aren't finished. XD Everyone, writing is a good pastime to keep your mind off stuff. Keep that in mind. Lucky for you guys I've cried myself out. Lolz. We don't know yet, but my dad might have an infection in his brain, so yeah… You can see how I would be upset. Considering that my daddy is my favorite parents. Always has been and always will be. And that my best friend is saying we're not friends anymore… That's why I didn't upset yesterday.**_

_** To the story!**_

__"I get why you'd hide it and all, but it's something that we can help with! You guys are old and aren't as fast as us kids! We can help fight!" Sofia exclaimed, getting a few glares and just about everyone shushing her because the little kids were sleeping.

"We are _**not**_ that old, Sofia," Odd scolded with a small smile.

"You guys are old to us," Angelo stated, crossing his arms against his chest.

Seconds later Jeremie closed his eyes and sat down, shushing anyone that attempted to talk to him.

-Jeremie-

He knew he'd heard Ulrich… He knew it…

_Jeremie… …you hear… ?_

_**I can hear you… You're cutting out, though. Could be because we haven't done this in awhile…**_

___Thought so… Maybe … … electrical shock. Or because … can't concentrate._

_**We're trying to find you right now. Sofia, Angelo, and Emilio have learned about everything with Xane and Xavier. They were listening in while we were all talking about what to do next.**_

___Xane … …captured us… … to … …_

_**You're cutting out even more, Ulrich. Listen, I'll try to contact you later. Be careful and think calmly.**_

(*)(*)(*)(*) Later at Jeremie's House (*)(*)(*)(*)

-Sofia-

"Tsubasa, Mommy and Daddy are going to be back soon, okay? No need to worry," she told him, cuddling him in her lap. "Now, let's make that tower, okay?"

"Sofia, would you mind watching Aldric and Maya for us? We need to go meet up with Odd and Crystal to start searching for your parents," Aelita asked as she grabbed her car keys off the counter.

"I hope that you guys can find him soon…" Sofia whispered as she put Tsubasa down and walked over to Aelita. She placed her elbows on the counter and rested her head in her hands. "So-o-o-o…"

Aelita sighed, "What is it that you want, Sofia?"

"Angelo, Emilio, and I talked and we all decided that we want to have cool necklaces like you guys have that bring our Lyoko forms here. First, it'd be cool to be able to do. Second, we might need to be able to so that we can better protect ourselves and Tsubasa, Maya, Aldric, and Eliana," she stated with a sweet smile.

"I'll discuss it with Jeremie while we're trying to find your parents. Sofia, I need you to be on your highest alert… Jeremie's working on trying to make the Factory the safest place for all of us to be and we'll stay there for the remainder of break. And maybe even longer than that. Jeremie and I have good standing with the principal at Kadic."

Sofia nodded and sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can keep up a calm face for Tsubasa, Aelita… I'm worried about my parents just as much as he is…"

"I understand how you'd be worried, but your parents are two of the strongest people that I know. They'll be alright, Sofia. The two of them together if like asking for a hurricane. Just don't think about it and try to focus. We'll find them and everything will be alright," she said as Jeremie walked up and put his hand on Aelita's shoulder.

"Let's get going. We're meeting them at the park and then we're going to split up and search from there. Probably not the best idea, but it's all we can do right now. Ulrich told me something about Xane that I didn't understand because he kept cutting out so I assume it's him. All of you are going to stay in your Lyoko forms and we'll pretend that you're going to some convention," Jeremie told her as he kissed her cheek and left with the car keys.

Aelita leaned over the counter and whispered to Sofia with a small laugh, "He's not getting out of transforming to his Lyoko form. He claims it's the most embarrassing of all of them. He could have changed it at any time."

Sofia laughed and waved Aelita off. She went to go sit next to Tsubasa and help him build the tower that him, Maya, and Aldric were working on. It looked like a real world representation of a Lyoko tower. She had no clue how they'd made it look exactly like one, though… Especially since none of the three had seen the Lyoko towers…

"Mommy and Daddy going to come home soon. Then we no have to listen to them fight and we get to have fun, 'gain," Tsubasa said hugging Sofia.

She smiled and nodded. "That's right, Tsubasa. Uncle Jerry and Auntie 'lita will make sure that they get back here safe and sound…"

-Ulrich-

He smashed his fist against the wall and growled.

"That's not going to do anything…" Yumi stated from the bed they shared. "If you need to let off steam then we could spar or-"

"We need to conserve our strength, Yumi. He might take seeing us fighting with each other to his advantage and then we're screwed…" he murmured, coming to sit next to her.

"Right now we need to focus on survival. I have no idea why he's deciding to keep us locked up, but it can't be good. He said that he was trying to get the others and with our luck he'll get either Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, or Crystal since they're looking for us and they have no idea what Xane's planning," she told him with a sigh, leaning her head against Ulrich shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Yeah… I know it may seem childish, but you know you probably just jinxed the whole them getting locked up thing," he told her, kissing her forehead and smiling a little.

"You two realize that I can hear everything that you're saying when I want to, right?" Angela's voice asked over the loudspeaker.

"Of course," Ulrich mumbled. "How could we forget when she's doing things like that?"

Yumi shrugged as the door to the area they were in opened and Odd and Crystal were shoved into the room.

_**A/N: Okay, so my day just turned decent. =3 My dad's okay. (As far as the doctors say anyway) and I just got back a friend of mine. (not the one mentioned above, sadly).**_

_** Read and review! Sorry for not updating yesterday!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	8. Fated Meeting?

_**Fated Meeting?**_

_** A/N: Well, I found out from my mom that the CT scan showed nothing, so my dad doesn't have an infection in his brain! X3 Makes me happy. =3 And I got an old friend back that wasn't the one that I mentioned before, if that makes any sense to you. XD Now, this story definitely isn't going to be as long as the other ones. XD I'm thinking maybe somewhere around eighteen chapters. =3 Review, review, review! And vote, vote, vote on my poll! X3 Oh, and Kep? William is dead and has been for a good while. XD**_

_** To the story!**_

Sofia hugged Tsubasa tightly and clapped for the three kids when they finished their tower.

"No worries, right sissy?" Tsubasa asked, looking up at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, no worries. We'll all be fine," she said as the phone rang.

"Hello? … Hi Mommy," Maya said, answering the phone that was sitting right next to her.

"Did they find my parents?" Sofia asked softly, reaching for the phone as Maya stood up.

Maya walked around so that Sofia couldn't reach it and said, "We're okay. Aldric, Tsubasa, and I were building a tower and Sofia watched. .. Oh, okay." She walked over to Sofia and held out the phone. "Mommy wants to talk to you."

"Thank you, Maya," she said, taking the phone and walking to the kitchen. "Hi Aelita."

"Sofia, we've got some bad news," she said carefully.

"Please don't tell me you found my parents and they're dead…" she whispered softly looking at her feet.

"No… Odd and Crystal were captured, too. Jeremie and I were talking to Odd because he thought he saw Xane and we were headed over there and we heard yelling and crashing and then the line went dead. Jeremie wants you to bring Maya, Aldric, and Tsubasa over to the Factory and to hurry. Jeremie's calling Angelo and Emilio and I'll get them once we get to the Factory. Grab some clothes, foods, and water and then get out of the house. Make sure that all the doors are locked. If you need to have Maya and Aldric help you get the doors while you pack. They both know where all the doors are," she told Sofia.

"… Okay… Aelita…?" she asked slowly, walking out of the kitchen and picking up Tsubasa.

"Sofia, we're all going to be fine… Catherine and Xavier are on their way to the Factory, too. Don't worry. Just get everything ready and leave the house. If you need us to we'll send Xavier and Catherine to come get you."

"It's fine. We'll be there soon…" she said as she hung up and faced Maya and Aldric. "You guys, can you go around the house and lock the doors and windows so that I can get stuff together? We're leaving and going to the Factory."

"Yeah, Mommy and Daddy told us that we might have to…" Aldric stated as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Tsubasa, do you wanna come with me?" Maya asked, looking up at him and smiling sweetly.

He nodded and waited for Sofia to put him down then toddled off.

-Ulrich-

He leaned his head against the wall and tried to concentrate.

"It's not _that_ bad, Ulrich. Jeremie, Aelita, Xavier, Catherine, and the kids will figure something out. The Lyoko Warriors always win!" Odd exclaimed as he stretched and sat down next to the brunette.

"We haven't been the Lyoko Warriors since we got out of school, Odd," he stated, looking over at Yumi and frowning.

"Oh well! We're all still friends so deal with it," Odd pouted.

"You really haven't changed a bit since those days at Kadic, Odd," Yumi said with a small smile.

"Thanks," he beamed, looking over at Crystal sleeping and seeing her eyes clenched in fear.

-Sofia-

"It's okay, Tsubasa… Please stop crying…" she whispered to the small boy, hugging him tightly as they stood across the street from the school. They were taking the forest entry to the Factory.

"M-M-Mommy and D-D-Daddy are gone… Uncle and Auntie are g-g-gone… Who next, sissy…?" he asked through the tears.

"Shh… I'm always going to be here for you. You're my baby brother and I'll protect you… Uncle Jerry and Aunt 'lita will, too… Even Xavier and Catherine… They'll protect us and make sure that we're not hurt… They'll get Mommy and Daddy back…" she whispered as a girl with black hair walked up to them.

"Hi, do you need any help? I'm pretty good with little kids…" the girl said kindly as she smiled down at Sofia.

"There's not really much that can be done… He misses our parents and they've gone missing… He's worried," she stated, standing up (picking Tsubasa up as she did so) and facing the girl.

"Oh… I'm sorry… There's a really good chance they'll be found, though. Just keep looking," she told her, smiling at Tsubasa.

"Maya, can you and Aldric go over to the school? I'll meet you there in a second," she told the two.

They nodded and she watched them safely cross the street and go into the schoolyard.

"Do you know someone who works at the school or something?" the girl asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah. My parents both do and one of their friends, too. We're meeting up with them now. That's who me and my little brother are staying with for now."

"Well, I hope you find your parents soon… I know what it's like to lose a parent… I only ever knew my mom and she passed away a few months ago… I never knew my dad… He walked out on us before I was even born. According to my mom his friends convinced him not to stay with us because they all didn't like my mom," she said. "Sorry for dumping that all on you, but I needed to get that out. No one listens to me anymore."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Maybe we could hangout sometime. My name's Sofia. What's yours?" she asked, shifting Tsubasa so that she could extend her hand out to the girl.

She looked a bit shocked, then her expression softened and she smiled. She took Sofia's hand in hers and said, "Angela. I'm going to start going to school at Kadic after Spring Break, maybe I'll see you there."

"You will. My parents insisted that I go there. They work there and it's where they went."

"No joke? My mom went there, too," she stated as her phone beeped. "Sorry, I've got to run."

"It's fine. Nice meeting you," she said as Angela ran off.

"We're going to be late!" Maya yelled to the two from across the street.

Sofia nodded, held onto Tsubasa tightly, and ran across the street to get to the two before they decided to wonder off and explore.

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday. D: I really didn't feel like I could deliver a good chapter. XD I'll (hopefully) update tomorrow, though. X3 I'm working on an UxO fic that I want to get posted and then there's one in a notebook that I'm working on. XD You might get a lot of updates on the weekend if I can get off my lazy arse and write 'em. XD**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	9. Her Story

_**Her Story**_

_** A/N: Vote on my poll, people! X3 I'd love to hear your opinions! X3 Ummm… Kep, check your inbox. XD I sent you a PM. XD Actually it might have been a couple since the last time you checked it. XD Umm… P: Oh! Hi Taffioka! X3 P: Oh, and special thanks to flyboy961 just because he's been my idea person. If I'm stuck on something he helps. XD My updating everyday to every other day is because he helps sometimes. XD And we were talking about this fic since I was writing on Darkened Moon, I think. XD**_

_** To the story!**_

Angela ran toward the secluded brick building that had been her home since her mom had died and sat on the couch. Xane had probably texted her that Jeremie was up to something. After checking the message, she'd been right; she walked off to a small shelf and took the picture of her mother off of it.

The picture sat in a gold frame. An intricate design ran along the edges and insides of the frame and the picture it held was Angela's favorite. It was as a baby in her mom's dorm room with her grandpa standing over the bassinet that she was in while her mom did some homework for school the next day.

She looked up at the shelf again and saw the picture that had been sitting next to the one she now held. It was in the same type frame and was, again, a picture of her and her mom and grandpa. It was after her mom had finished school and Angela's first birthday. She'd been born in June.

The next picture of the short line was one of her and her mom shopping. Her grandpa had taken the picture. Angela'd only be about five, but her mom insisted. It was what all girls did. It was a good memory and a bad memory because a few days after the trip her grandpa had died… Her mom told her that it was best that way because then he didn't have to suffer… The thought still brought tears to her eyes…

In each and every picture on that shelf Angela and her mom were having fun. They had always gotten along well. Angela was now sixteen and motherless… Life was cruel sometimes… Her mother wasn't too old and wasn't all that young, either, though. She didn't like thinking about it because she'd never found out why her mom had died… All she knew about it was that her mom was out on a date and something happened and they found her and her boyfriend's bodies in the river near the old Factory the next day…

If her dad had been there for them her mom wouldn't have been dating and wouldn't have been in the accident… If he'd been around Angela's entire life things would have turned out so different… They wouldn't have lived in that cramped apartment while her mom tried to find a good job to support the two after her grandpa had died… She was just glad, though; that her mom had found a better job and Angela had some money left from her mom…

Angela got up off the couch, put the picture back and headed outside into the cool, spring air and toward the cemetery.

-Sofia-

"We're all staying permanently at the Factory. Odd and Crystal have gone missing and with Ulrich and Yumi already gone I suspect that they'll get Aelita and myself next and none of you know how to work the supercomputer. You don't even know the real reason that the computer is here…" Jeremie told them as they all sat in the Factory.

"It's spring break so we'll be fine…" Aelita whispered, hugging Eliana close.

"What about finding my parents?" Sofia asked, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "Aren't you worried in the slightest about Mom, Dad, Odd, and Crystal?"

"Of course we're worried, Sofia… We just need to get rid of the bigger threat… We need to find the pieces of Xane that are still linked to the supercomputer, if there are any. Knowing him he probably hid them from my scans, but I'm searching anyway," Jeremie stated as he typed.

"Daddy… The scary man's not going to get you, too… Right…?" Maya asked, walking over and hugging her father's leg. Aldric copied Maya.

"We'll help anyway that we can, Uncle Jeremie," Angelo stated with a short smile, looking over at Emilio.

"Yeah, we'll watch kids or search for pieces of Xane or whatever you or Aunt Aelita need us to do," Emilio added, as he looked over at Tsubasa.

Sofia hugged her little brother closer and nodded. "I want to help in any way that I can, too."

"Xane may have programmed monsters around those pieces of himself. Whether he severed his connection or not there are still going to be pieces of Xane floating around because when you delete something from a computer or anything there's still left over data," Xavier added.

Sofia smiled over at him.

"Anywhere sissy go, my go too," Tsubasa stated, wiping his eyes off on Sofia's shoulder and putting on his best determined face.

"Tsubasa, you can't go to Lyoko yet… You're too little. It might scare you," Catherine said sweetly, taking Elli from Aelita so that Aelita could help Jeremie with something.

"If I go then you'll still have Catherine, Uncle Jerry, Auntie 'lita, Maya, and Aldric to hang out with and Uncle Jerry can even talk to us when we're there so you can talk to me and be sure that I'm alright," she told him, smiling.

-Angela-

"I'm back, Mom…" she whispered as she sat down in the grass, facing her mom's tombstone. "Sorry I haven't visited in awhile…"

The wind whipped her hair in response. She always liked pretending that her mom was sitting next to her and they were looking at grandpa's grave… She couldn't help but wonder if she'd be buried with her mom or her dad… She hoped it was her mom… She didn't want to be associated with her father…

"I met someone that says he knew Dad… I'm not sure how exactly he knows him, but his name is Xane… Lately I've been really confused… Xane wants to kill Dad and his friends… I might want revenge on him for leaving us, but not for him to die… I wish you were here to tell me what to do…

"I miss you so much… I'll visit again soon… I hate that I have to go so soon… I love you, Mom…" she whispered as she leaned forward and put a small violet in front of her mom's grave and lightly kissed the her mom's name. Some thought it was gross, but she didn't care.

She dusted off her jeans and walked off.

_Elizabeth 'Sissi' Delmas_

_1994-2027_

_You'll Always Be In Our Hearts_

_** A/N: I may or may not be wrong on the date with that. XD Since this is taking place when they're all in their thirties it's in the future. XD So yeah, Sissi died that past fall. XD So now you know parent numero uno. XD Any ideas who parent #2 is? XD**_

_** Read and review! Love ya!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	10. Secrets Revealed

_**Secrets Revealed**_

_** A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews. X3 I love you all. =3 You make me happy. XD When I go to my e-mail and see I've got reviews it puts a smile on my face. =3**_

_** To the story!**_

__"Xane, do we really have to kill all of them once we capture them all?" Angela asked as the two walked down the hallway toward the room that Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Crystal were being held in.

"We'll see," he replied, taking the keys to the room from his pocket and looking at her. "You know what I want you to do."

She nodded and took the key from him.

"I'll see you once I finish up in my lab," he told her as he walked off.

He always seemed to hang out in the room he called 'his lab'. She had no idea what was inside the room, but she did want to know… She had a mission for now, though…

"It's okay…" she heard the blonde man; she thought he was the one named Odd, said to a woman with blue hair.

"How are you all this morning?" she asked cheerily, giving them a small smile and shutting the door as she walked into the room.

"Haven't you had enough fun?" Odd asked, glaring at her as he stroked the woman's hair as tears raced down her face.

"The only fun I'm going to have is right now. I've been waiting for this moment for as long as I've known who my dad is," she stated, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Odd.

"What are you talking about? Neither of us could be your dad," Odd stated, glaring back.

Ulrich fidgeted on his spot on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Then Ulrich's not been telling the truth, huh?" she asked, the venom dripping from her voice as she glared at the brunette. "You left my mom as soon as you heard she was pregnant. Ran away with your tail in between your legs. Do you still have responsibility issues?" she asked.

"Ulrich, what's she talking about?" Odd asked, looking over at him and raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Angela Lindsey Delmas and my father is Ulrich Stern. I was born June 16th of the summer before the beginning of your senior year. My grandfather died when I was five and my mom died just months ago. Now, because you could keep your pants, I grew up without a Dad and was almost forced into foster care. I didn't want to leave my friends, I didn't want to leave my home, and I definitely didn't want to have to move away from my mom's grave.

"Xane is the Dad I never got to have because of you. He cares about me and asks about me. He may be a little demanding and a bit distracted, but at least he's man enough to take care of a defenseless kid," she stated, her voice rising as she got farther into her speech.

-Ulrich-

He watched in utter shock as Angela left the room. Sissi _had_ tried to tell him something once, but she never had gotten around to it and then ended up leaving Kadic for almost a year… That must have been the reason that she left…

No one expected the next outburst.

"How could you?" Yumi shouted at him, turning her head so as not to see his face.

"We weren't dating back then, Yumi! You and I weren't together and I don't even know why I did it? Raging teenage hormones, probably, but still! Please don't do this…" he yelled, whispering the last part and looking at Odd for support.

"I'm not getting in the middle of that… Just tell her you're sorry and keep at it… We're all in here all the time, so don't worry. You'll have plenty of chances to say it… I understand both sides, but at least you're sorry for it…" Odd whispered to him. "Good luck," he stated as he scooted over to Crystal and put his arm over her shoulders.

-Sofia-

"Jeremie, I'm good here by myself, so don't worry. There aren't any monsters and if there end up being some then you can send Angelo, Emilio, and Sofia," she heard Aelita tell Jeremie for the second time.

"I sense a disturbance in the universe…" Angelo stated with a small smile as he picked up Maya.

"As do I…" Emilio replied, suppressing a laugh and picking up Aldric.

"Sofia, want to play with us?" Angelo asked as Tsubasa ran around the room waiting for someone to catch him.

She shrugged and looked over at Tsubasa. She waited for a short while, till he was closer to her, and then grabbed him in a hug.

-Angela-

She paced around the room in Xane's containment facility area thing that was dubbed hers. Snooping must have been the best thing that she had ever done in this situation.

She bit her lip and looked down at the copies of the files she'd found… Xane was just using her… It was evident from all the information in these files…

"Angela, I'm headed to go do some snooping. Make sure to watch the security cameras," Xane told her, popping his head into the room quickly.

She nodded and took the files back out once it was safe again. If her mom was there she knew she'd be able to do what was right… She wanted to make her dad suffer, but she didn't want for him and his kids to die… If she continued to help Xane and then chickened out at the end, then she'd be alright… She just needed to bring the end Xane wanted quicker…

-Ulrich-

"You guys know that Elli, Emilio, and Angelo are going to be alright… They're with Jeremie, Aelita, Xavier, and Catherine…" he said as he tried to comfort Crystal and thought about ways to apologize to Yumi.

"Hello again," he heard Angela say from the now closed door she'd just entered from.

"Angela, will you please let me explain?" Ulrich asked, standing up and facing toward her.

"Why should I?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"I didn't know about you. Back when that happened your mom disappeared. No one except for Mr. Delmas knew where she was and he wouldn't tell. She left without saying a word to me and she must have hid you pretty well if you were at the school," he told her gently.

"Pretty words aren't going to fix anything, okay? I hate you! You're the reason my mother is dead!"

Her words reverberated in his mind… His thoughts echoed…

_Dead…_

_Your fault she's dead…_

_His fault…_

_She's dead…_

_Gone…_

_**A/N: And that's that. XD Trust me, this story is going to be pretty short, but good anyway. XD I see five to six more chapters and then we're finished, so vote vote vote on the next one you want to see done! X3 I love you all! Except for the flamer who thinks they're better than me and aren't even reading the story. XD**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	11. Plans in Motion

_**Plans in Motion**_

_** A/N: I've been so happy since last night! X3 I reviewed this one story (Code:Resolute by Dr. Jeremiah. Really good by the way. XD) and he seemed really flattered that I even bothered reviewing! ^-^ It shows me that people seem to think very highly of me. ^o^**_

_** To the awesome story!**_

"Ulrich, we need to get out of here…" Odd said quietly one morning a few days later. The sun was coming through the small, barred window that sat on the south wall of the room they were being held in and made a small picture on the floor.

Ulrich was silent and turned to face the wall. "I'll help you get out, but I deserve whatever punishment Angela wants to give me… If I'd kept asking Sissi what she'd wanted then I would have at least known about Angela and I might have been able to prevent Sissi from dying… Angela blames _me_ because I wasn't there."

"You listen here. She's trying to manipulate you. She wants you to stay here. Whether she's your kid or not you need to get out of here. This isn't good for Yumi; Tsubasa, Sofia, Angelo, Emilio, Elli, Aldric, and Maya are probably really worried about the four of us; and if Angela is your daughter and with Xane then she needs you too… You know how Xane can be. He could just be using her and he'll throw her away when he's done. He could use Lyoko against us. He knows how to get into the Factory and since he seems to have created this place himself he's strong enough to beat the others. We need to get out. Think about Sofia and Tsubasa…"

"Fine, but we need to get Angela out, too," he whispered, looking over his shoulder at Yumi.

"She's not going to like that…" he whispered back.

"I know she won't, but Angela needs someone to help her and get her away from Xane and Yumi will just have to deal with it… I can't leave her behind after she's already lost Sissi," he stated as he, again, looked back at Yumi and saw her begin to wake up. "I'm going to apologize again. Think something up while I'm talking to her."

-Sofia-

"I've located them!" Jeremie exclaimed, jolting everyone in the Factory awake and causing Eliana to begin screaming.

"You found Mom, Dad, Yumi, and Ulrich?" Emilio asked as Catherine calmed Eliana.

Aelita came to stand beside Jeremie as he nodded and she looked at the map on the screen. "Xavier, Jeremie, and I will go and see if we can get them. Catherine will stay here with you guys. Emilio, Sofia, and Angelo; we're counting on you three to help with the little kids and make sure that they don't cause trouble for Catherine."

"C'mon Aelita, you have to let us come!" Sofia whined, crossing her arms across chest and frowning.

"No. That's the final word and if you follow us then you're going to get in humongous trouble when we get back," Jeremie told her as he hopped down from the computer chair and went to the elevator.

Sofia stomped her foot and glared at the three. They'd been planning an escape plan, or really multiple escape scenarios, for a few days now.

"Sofia," Emilio whispered to her from the other side of the room.

She looked over and saw him motioning for her to come over to where he and Angelo were sitting, huddled together.

She walked over and joined the two.

"We know where they're at and if you want to come we're going to sneak there. If we can get the little kids all riled up then we can sneak out while Catherine is taking care of them," Emilio told her as quietly as he could.

"We could get Tsubasa in on it, too. He'd want me out looking for Mom and Dad," Sofia told them as she walked over to her still groggy little brother and brought him over to the two boys.

"Tsubasa, you want to play a game?" Angelo asked whispering.

Tsubasa's eyes burst open and he nodded excitedly, clearly wanting to do something with the two.

"Okay, we want to go follow Aunt Aelita and Uncle Jeremie, but Catherine won't let us… Can you distract her for us so that we can go get your mommy and daddy back?" Angelo asked in an excited tone, piquing the toddler's interest.

Tsubasa looked as if he were thinking about what they were asking and nodded. He ran over to where his blanket sat and pulled it over his head.

"Hide behind the computer so that Catherine can't see us," Emilio whispered, nudging Sofia over to follow Angelo.

"Catherine! Play superheroes with me!" Tsubasa shouted, causing Eliana to cry loudly again and Maya and Aldric to shout in surprise and the crashing of a tower they were building.

The three took the opportunity to sneak into the elevator and leave without Catherine seeing them.

-Angela-

She paced around her room wondering what she'd gotten herself into. Worrying about whether your dad cared about you was one thing, but setting off a plot that was made to try and kill him? It was going a bit far. She assumed that with her help her dad could beat Xane if it came to it.

"Angela, it's time to make it known where we're going to be at. They're already attempting to escape from the room," Xane told her from the doorway.

She grabbed the bag that she'd been preparing. In it were things she knew she'd need. A change of clothes, water bottle, pencil, sketch pad, and her diary. Xane had told her to pack things up so that they could leave if need be. She already had all her family pictures hidden.

-Yumi-

She looked over at Ulrich and tried to read his expression. He'd apologized and she said that she was still mad, but she'd forgive him. It might have not been her best idea. The whole thing happened in the past and she had been kissing William. They'd nearly started dating. She hadn't told Ulrich and she should have expected that he'd go to Sissi after seeing the two. Sissi, of course, took the situation as an opportunity and seduced Ulrich and then she'd ended up leaving Kadic.

"We got it!" Odd exclaimed whispering to the two women as the door swung silently open.

As the four stepped into the hallway Yumi spotted Angela leaving a room and running toward another area of the place they were in.

"Yumi, you know I love you, right?" Ulrich asked, looking straight into her eyes. He wanted an honest answer and wasn't going to not let her give him a false one.

She nodded, returning eye contact and trying to read into his mind. She knew he wanted to go after Angela…

"Then know that I don't want to hurt you… I don't mean to when I do hurt you and you and our children and very important to me, but I can't leave Angela with him… I'd still do it she weren't my daughter," he told her. "So please don't get mad."

_**A/N: Cutting off there for two reasons. XD 1.) It's a good ending point. XD 2.) I want to watch Black Rock Shooter and it's just sitting there paused, waiting for me… XD Thank you all for your reviews and I love them all! X3**_

_** Read and review! And vote on the poll, people! X3**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	12. Stay or Deceive

_**Stay or Deceive**_

_** A/N: Short note here. XD My mom might not let me on the computer tomorrow for who knows what reason. Boo! =(**_

_** To the story!**_

Angela stopped and waited at the corner, watching her dad and his wife talk about something. She had to lead him to Xane's lab and from there she'd help him take Xane down if he even followed her. She listened in.

"Then know that I don't want to hurt you… I don't mean to when I do hurt you and you and our children and very important to me, but I can't leave Angela with him… I'd still do it she weren't my daughter," he told her. "So please don't get mad."

"Just go after her. We'll talk once we're all safe and sound," she told him, an angry tone to her voice.

"Yumi, please-" her dad started before being cut off.

"Ulrich, just go. We'll get out and someone will come back in here for you if you don't come out half an hour after we're out," she told him as Odd and the blue haired woman walked away from where Angela was hiding.

She grabbed her bag and watched as her dad walked and then started to run toward her.

She began her trek again back to Xane's lab.

-Sofia-

"They're going to see us if we're not careful you guys…" she whispered to Angelo and Emilio as they followed Xavier, Jeremie, and Aelita to where their parents were being held.

"Well duh, Sofia," Angelo said back sarcastically. "If they wouldn't see us if we weren't being careful then we wouldn't be being careful, now would we?"

"Stop being a jerk. She's just trying to make sure that we're not caught and into that humongous trouble that Uncle Jeremie threatened," Emilio stated, slapping Angelo's arm.

"Shut it, Emilio," Angelo told him as they continued to move.

"You guys…" Sofia whispered quietly as the two got louder.

"Don't tell me to shut up after I told you to. Don't think that just because you're older that you can tell me what to do. Mom and Dad would sooner leave a monkey in charge at the house than you," Emilio stated, raising his voice a little bit with each sentence.

"Grow up and stop throwing petty insults. We need to focus on finding Mom and Dad," Angelo shot back.

Sofia stopped dead in her tracks as the two continued walking forward and insulting each other. "You guys… You might want to look at where you're headed…"

Both boys suddenly looked up, as they were looking at each other, and gaped.

Not too far from Emilio and Angelo were the three adults, looking back at the teens.

"We told you to stay behind," Xavier said as he walked over to the three.

"We can't really blame them, though, Xavier," Aelita told him, walking back to where Sofia stood and standing beside her.

"This could end up too dangerous for them, though," Jeremie pointed out.

"You're the one that cowered behind the computer while our parents and Aelita risked their lives to stop Xana and Xane! All you ever did was the programming! They did all the real work and you expect us to just sit back and watch _you_ save our parents when the three of us know that we can help? I don't think so, Uncle Jeremie!" Emilio yelled, still angry from his small fight with Angelo and now getting increasingly more angry at Jeremie.

"Jeremie did what he did to keep us alive. He fought in his own way and you had best apologize to him right now or I won't allow the three of you to help," Aelita told him sternly as she reached into her pocket.

"Fine, I'm sorry," he huffed, crossing his arms against his chest and looking over to his left.

"I was able to get necklaces made for the three of you while we were in the Factory. You should all thank Jeremie for them because he's the one that came up with them in the first place," she stated, handing each of them a necklace.

"He's the best at what he does," Emilio stated as he slipped the necklace around his neck.

"Now, we're almost there so the three of you had better stay calm and quiet. We don't want to alert them that we're coming," Xavier whispered as he walked back to Jeremie's side.

"And stay behind us. I'll let you know when to activate your powers," Aelita told them.

-Odd-

"This place is like a maze that we're never going to escape!" he exclaimed quietly as they came back to where they started.

"Odd, we'll figure it out eventually. We need to find a way to mark the paths that we've already taken so that we can be sure that we don't go back down the same hallway. That's the reason it's taking forever. They all look exactly alike," Yumi told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Odd sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I wish we had a map or something."

"Well we're not getting one," Crystal stated calmly as she tried to figure which way they needed to go next.

"If we go to our Lyoko forms then Odd could mark the walls with his claws and we wouldn't have to go through this," Yumi told them as they walked down the hallway there were in and to a turn that they knew they'd taken a left at the time, so they took a right.

"Fine, but no laughing at the tail," Odd stated as he pulled the necklace out from under his shirt.

-Angela-

She ran into Xane's lab and darted to his side as Ulrich burst through the door.

"Glad to see you again," Xane said as Ulrich leaned against the doorframe catching his breath.

"Sorry, can't say I feel the same, Xane," he told him as he stood up and walked forward.

Bars fell from the ceiling, covering the entrance to the room so that Ulrich couldn't leave.

Angela looked at her dad worriedly. He was clearly out of breath, he was tired, he wasn't in his best health because Xane barely fed them… He needed her help and he'd actually come for her… He was actually worried about her…

"Angela, I'm sorry that I wasn't there… I'm sorry that I didn't press your mom for an answer when she was trying to tell me about you before you were born… I'm sorry that the things that happened to you happened… But believe me when I say that Xane is a manipulative man. He'll do anything and hurt anyone to get what he wants… He basically killed my mother to turn me against Jeremie. I wasted an entire year of my life trying to get rid of him when I was around your age… Please leave him behind," Ulrich told her as he walked closer to the two.

"He's lying to get you on his side. Remember that he's the reason your mother is dead. He abandoned the two of you when you weren't even born yet…" Xane stated, a smile crossing his face as he was alerted to the presence of Ulrich's friends.

Angela looked back and forth between the two. She convinced herself that if Ulrich came after he she'd forgive him and that would be that, but what if Xane wasn't lying? What if he'd only come to get rid of Xane and knew she'd lead him there?

_**A/N: Not the place I would have preferred to stop, but I can't write anymore because it's too late. XD I might not update tomorrow because of my mom. =P**_

_** Read and review! Vote on the poll! X3**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	13. Apologies

_**Apologies**_

_** A/N: So I got the laptop and my mom didn't keep everything locked. X3 Our cat had kittens, so it's a bit late. XD**_

_** To the story!**_

Ulrich took in a sharp breath and leaned against a table near him. He'd scraped his leg against it and the cut must have gone deeper than he'd thought.

"I'm giving you one chance, Ulrich. Join me and we'll eradicate the rest of your filthy race," Xane told him, coming around in front of Angela.

"Yes, because I'm going to destroy my friends and family just so that you can have your revenge. I don't think so, Xane. You're not going to get me on your side again. Went there once and I'm not going back," he said, sneaking a glance down at his leg and not liking the fact that it was still bleeding like it was.

Angela bit her lip and looked worriedly at her father.

"You do realize that that means you are basically giving up your life and your friends' and family's lives?" Xane asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"I'm not giving them up because we're going to win against you again, Xane. I'll get Angela to understand that I don't hate her and the only reason I followed her was to get to her. I didn't care whether she lead me to you or not. I just want to be sure that she'll be alright. With her following you I have no idea what could happen to her," he stated as he moved his still bleeding leg against the other leg in an attempt to make it stop bleeding.

-Xavier-

He looked back and faced the three teens behind them. They shouldn't even be here. This was bound to get dangerous and knowing Emilio and Angelo they'd probably end up in trouble. Sofia was more level-headed and she had her Lyoko power of stealth with her, so she'd last longer…

"Alright, we need to activate the necklaces now. Xavier, the basics of what yours can do is bring about ten of your monsters here to Earth. Only ones that can't come are Megatanks because they'd probably end up destroying everything rather than just the intended target," Jeremie stated as he held onto his necklace. Seconds later two launchers mounted on his arms.

"So you're not going to fully transform?" Aelita asked as she turned to her Lyoko avatar.

"No, I figure that my weapons should be enough. I'm forever the strategist. I'm not all that big on fighting," he stated as the kids followed in the adults' lead and brought their Lyoko avatars to themselves.

Emilio wore a full body suit in yellow and black. Claws extended from his fingers and he was also a bit more muscular than before. Xavier knew that when Emilio was angered, which was easy to do, he could shoot an energy blast in the shape of his claws toward enemies as a long range attack.

Sofia was the cross between a geisha, wearing a kimono much like the one her mother wore on Lyoko before in blue and gold, and a warrior. She had two golden fans that she could call at will and a small dagger at her waist in case of emergencies. In most situations she would remain undetected due to her stealth.

Angelo's outfit matched his random and sporadic personality. It was purple, much like his father's, with blue covering the arms and in tendrils up his leg. He had wrist mounted laser, much like Odd's laser arrows, and his power was to be able to make doppelgangers of himself so as to catch an enemy off guard.

"Let's do this," Sofia stated as she called her fans to her hands and started following all of them forward toward the now near building.

-Angela-

She looked at the file that sat at her feet and slowly bent to pick it up as Xane taunted Ulrich. He was way too cocky. Flipping through the file she realized that it told the events of what happened to her mother… In the back there was a picture of her mother and the guy she was dating and stamped across their faces was the word 'terminated'. Below that was Angela's school picture.

"I'm not giving them up because we're going to win against you again, Xane. I'll get Angela to understand that I don't hate her and the only reason I followed her was to get to her. I didn't care whether she lead me to you or not. I just want to be sure that she'll be alright. With her following you I have no idea what could happen to her," she heard Ulrich stated as he seemed to be trying to stop his bleeding leg from bleeding.

She moved around Xane and went to stand next to her father. "You're the reason my mom is dead, aren't you? You're the one that killed her!"

"Well, the cat's out of the bag, isn't it? Yes, I'm the one that killed your mother, but she was suppressing your true potential. You were a spoiled child that thought going to the mall was your life and now look at you," Xane stated, pointing at her.

She looked at herself and frowned. She looked grimy, dirty, and otherwise unkempt. She saw muscles that hadn't been there before that weren't all that prominent, but still bigger than before. "You made me betray my father just so that you could have your revenge on him for a petty fight when you were teenagers. Technically you're not even alive!"

"Then die with the rest of your vile race. I don't mind. I'll create more programs like myself and we'll inhabit this world. You humans are ruining it anyways," Xane stated as he jumped through a hole in the ceiling, baiting them to follow him to a more secure area where he could fight easier.

"You have to follow him, Angela…" her dad breathed as he slumped to the ground.

"I'm staying here. I'll use your phone and call one of your friends and tell them that Xane is coming that way… I'm not just going to leave you here alone to die…" she whispered as she reached into her back pocket and grabbed Ulrich's phone.

"Let me call, they'd rather hear it from me," he stated, taking his phone and dialing.

"Okay, I'm going to try and get your leg fixed up…" she whispered as he waited for someone to pick up.

_**A/N: Short, I know. But I kept getting distracted by the small little kittens in the other room. XD They're so cute! X3 I love kitties. ^-^ Vote on the poll for the next story you want to see me do! X3**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	14. Reunited?

_**Reunited?**_

_** A/N: I'm a bit distracted, but I'm determined to get this done during commercials of my favorite TV show. XD Teen Mom 2 is having it's season finale episode with Dr. Drew today and it's on till twelve. XD Two hours. XD I'll be writing as much as I can and during commercials. X3**_

_** To the story!**_

Angela looked down at the file again and looked through it while Ulrich made his phone calls. The picture of her mom was another of her favorites… It kind of creeped her out because that showed her that Xane had been following her and her mom around since she was ten. So he'd been doing so for six years of her life…

"Angela, I want you to get out of here. You've done what you can for me and I don't want you to get attacked if Xane comes back here," Ulrich told her as he looked toward the door.

"I'm not leaving. If I leave he'll be sure to come back and if he comes back you're in no condition to fight him. Sure you guys have those necklaces, but they're not going to help much if Xane activates the building's safety mechanism. Nor will you be able to navigate your way out of this place on your own. The entire place is set to change itself every hour so that it's harder for people to get out. I've got the entire mechanism memorized so I'd be able to get out. You wouldn't, so I'm staying here," she told him firmly.

"Then go and lead the others here, huh? They won't be able to get here with your logic," he told her as he tried to tie some cloth against the cut on his leg.

"I don't want to leave you here with Xane sitting up above us just waiting. I know he's up there doing something get his plan back on track. Originally we lured you here and then he would either get you on our side and get you to lure your friends here or I'd lure them here once he killed you… Now he's probably thinking about how he can alter that plan to make it work now that I'm not helping. If I leave you here then he'll take advantage of your injury. He might just want me to lure them here to help you and then attack us all. He could easily trap all of his, Dad…" she whispered to him. "He could do it right now and him and I are the only ones that know how to make it stop and I wouldn't be able to get away from here to put in the code."

"Right now I'm more focused on you kids' safety. I'd rather die today then see you, Sofia, Angelo, Emilio, or my unborn baby die today. My main focus right now is to see you kids get out of this alive and I'd rather see you there with Jeremie, Xavier, Aelita, Sofia, Angelo, and Emilio because they're much more fit to be fighting."

-Jeremie-

The call from Ulrich had seemed suspicious to him. He didn't like the situation that seemed to have arisen and he didn't want to put Yumi, Aelita, or the three kids into what he thought might follow. It may be overprotective-ness kicking in, but Aelita would be the first to give in if Ulrich or this girl Angela were in trouble and Yumi would be the next, especially if it meant Ulrich's life. The whole thing could even scar the three teens.

"Jeremie, we're all going to be fine…" Aelita whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Doing stuff as a team works for us, right?"

"Seriously Einstein. We all know what you're thinking and we all can handle this. The kids maybe not, but we all can handle this. We've all played Xane's game before," Odd came over and said with a small smile.

"Uncle Jeremie, don't worry about us, 'kay?" Angelo stated as he placed his hands behind his head. "We're all going to be fine and we'll build Maya and Aldric's tower when we get back to the Factory."

"Or you'll be flirting with Sofia while we all pack up," Emilio stated with a small laugh.

"Or you will," Angelo shot back, glaring.

"Boys, why don't you focus on what's happening right now instead of later. Knowing Xane things might end up with someone dead. Ulrich almost ended up dead last time they fought and that was with Jeremie in his head," Crystal told them sternly.

"This isn't something to joke about, kids. You have to stay focused on what's going on right now," Jeremie told them as he looked back at everyone else. Sofia was clinging to Yumi.

-Sofia-

She didn't want to let her mom go… It felt childish to her, but she was afraid that she might end up disappearing again… She couldn't handle having to calm Tsubasa down on her own again…

"I think that we're almost here because I hear voices… Yumi, Xavier, Odd, Crystal, Aelita, and I will be here up front. You kids stay behind us. Sofia, I understand that you're afraid, but we're here and we won't let your mom get hurt or taken or your dad hurt," Aelita told her softly.

"What if Dad dies…?" she asked softly, biting her lip. "You said that his leg was hurt and if Xane shows up then he might try to attack Daddy… He'd attack him because he's easier to hurt than us…"

Yumi hugged Sofia and kissed her forehead. "Honey, we're all going to be fine… I know we're going to be okay because I know you've got my back. Don't worry…"

Sofia nodded and let her mom stand up front. She felt Emilio take her hand and looked up and saw him smile at her. He was holding Angelo's hand, too.

When they reached the lab the door slammed shut behind them and they all heard a lock click.

"Dad!" Sofia yelled out as she saw him on the ground and Xane standing with his foot on Ulrich's leg. He held Angela by the arm and a cut ran down it.

"Well, you're all here in time for the show… It was getting quite boring watching these two getting upset," Xane told them as he added more pressure to her dad's leg, making him take a sharp breath.

_**A/N: So, we've seen a bit of Sofia's softer side. =3 What do you all think Xane'll do now? XD I might end up re-doing this chapter tomorrow because I don't like it for some reason. What do you guys think?**_

_** Read and review! X3**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	15. Freedom?

_**Freedom**_

_** A/N: I REALLY need you guys to vote on that poll. =3 If you haven't already, that is. XD There is a three-way tie. XD**_

_** To the story!**_

__Ulrich bit his lip so that no one else could tell the pain that Xane stepping on his leg was causing him. He couldn't let Angela see the pain either… She'd end up getting hurt worse than before.

"Daddy!" he heard Sofia yell as she tried to break through Jeremie, Xavier, Aelita, Yumi, Crystal, and Odd to get to him.

"Sofia, stay back!" he yelled as Xane increased the pressure on his leg and a strangled cry escaped past his lips as the bone snapped.

"Look what you made me do," Xane said in a mock-whining tone. "Now I have to hurt Angela more till he stops hurting. Or I could kill them both now?"

"Can't we just talk this out, Xane? We're adults now and you're still acting like a child," Jeremie stated, looking back to make sure that Sofia was alright.

Xane laughed. "You want me to forgive and forget and talk with you after you were basically the reason my dad, or creator if you will, is dead? After you humans ruin the Earth?"

"Xane, your father was a menace. I'm partial to thinking that you're insane just as he was. That's the reason that I chose your father to join me back then. He had an insanity about him that made anything possible and look at this. We have you and you're a fully functional artificial human being. You may have been created by way of the supercomputer, but you still have traits and ambitions that describe you. You're not just a computer program. Yes, you may think yourself better than the humans, but you're not. Neither am I. We were created by humans. If we destroy them then we're destroying the beings that brought along our production," Xavier stated.

-Angela-

She twisted around so that she could see her father and began to hate herself. She'd put him in this position… She'd blindly followed Xane because of her want for revenge and now her father, his kids, friends, and her could die…

"You think that matters to me? If they created us then we were mistakes and thrown aside. Your creator tried to get rid of you just because something got screwed up," Xane asked as he jerked Angela back to face toward the others.

"They did what they needed to do. What do you think would have happened if he hadn't tried to take me down?" Xavier asked as he held Sofia so she wouldn't get past the wall of the adults.

"You would have destroyed the petty humans that needed eradicated," Xane explained as he grabbed a knife from his pocket.

"And you would have never have been created. There's only so much that you can do that you won't eventually be stopped for," Xavier explained as Angelo moved Sofia away from the area.

"Xane, stop," Angela said forcefully.

"What makes you think that I'll do so just because you told me to?" he asked laughing. He brought the blade of the knife to her cheek.

"If you stop this then I'll do something for you. Whatever you want I'll do it," she stated, as she straightened out as much as she could, getting away from the knife.

"You want to be the big hero and save the day? Then you and I will fight to the death. If you win then I'm dead and they all go free, but if I win then nothing happens. I continue my goal and hopefully achieve it. You can ask them if they'll be willing to put their faith in you," Xane said as he picked up Ulrich rather roughly, not bothering to be careful. "I'll be waiting in my room for your answer."

She watched as he walked off and turned to face her father's friends and family. She took a deep breath and then said, "It's up to you guys…"

-Yumi-

She was in shock. Xane was proposing that they let a girl that they barely even knew fight for their freedom? This wasn't going to go over well…

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Odd asked, voicing the question in everyone's head.

"I think that she can do it…" she heard Sofia whisper from behind them.

"Xane trained me to be able to take down my parents and the rest of you… Though, he told me that all I'd need to do to take Jeremie down was to take away his laptop…" she told them, whispering the last bit and hiding a small laugh.

"Pencak Silat?" Yumi asked, narrowing her eyes and folding her arms across her chest.

"I went to a martial arts trainer when I was younger. I know a lot of different forms of martial arts… Mom told me that Dad did Pencak Silat and I begged her to let me train to do it, too. It made me feel like I could relate to Dad because we had something in common. I really think that I can do this and what do you have to lose? He'll kill me, not you," she stated. She seemed hopeful.

"Again, how do we know that we can trust you?" Crystal asked, taking Odd's hand and frowning.

"I don't know how I could prove myself. I brought Dad to Xane hoping that the two of us could beat him together, but it didn't work. I was mad because it seemed to me like my dad just couldn't deal with the responsibility of a kid and so ditched my mom when he found out she was pregnant. That was the only story I'd ever heard. Mom never talked about Dad unless I begged and pleaded and that was only once in awhile. I just want to help… I don't want my dad to die…" she whispered as she sat on the floor and hugged her knees.

"I think we can trust her," Sofia stated as she stepped next to her mom and hugged her. "Angelo and Emilio agree with me."

"She seems sincere and even if she isn't and she loses then what do we have to lose?" Emilio asked as he messed with his claws.

"We have Ulrich to lose, boys. You may not get it, but he'd be devastated if Angela ended up dead. He wouldn't be able to fight as well and we might end up losing him," Aelita told them gently.

"Listen, I'll win. I know that I can do it… You just have to trust me…"

"Alright, tell Xane you'll take his offer, but you guys fight where we choose," Jeremie told her as he held Aelita close.

_**A/N: It took me…two days to get this done? It really sucks. XD See, I had writer's block the first day and today and then yesterday my cat had kittens and she wasn't nursing 'em so my sister and I were flipping out, but it's all good now. X3**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	16. The Right Side

_**The Right Side**_

_** A/N: Not much to say here… XD It was a good Saturday for me, but I can't wait till summer! D= I'm so tired of school. My brain is dead with all the work they're making us do. XD Buuuut, the school is FINALLY letting is not wear long pants any more! XD So we can wear shorts now. XD It's really hot here now. =3 It's been getting to the 80's and 90's already. D=**_

_** To the story!**_

"Why do it, Xane?" Ulrich asked as he tried to sit up in a better position. Xane had at least placed bandages around Ulrich's hurt leg so he wouldn't bleed to death.

"Why do what?" he asked turning around and looking straight at Ulrich.

"Why fight us when you know you'll eventually lose? Why try to destroy the entire human race when you've made friends with some of them?" he asked.

Xane lost interest and turned to face his computer again. He was typing up the different battle strategies that he could use against the teenage girl. Of course, she was younger than him and much less experience so it was clear that he'd win. He'd get her hopes up, though. "If you keep that attitude then you're bound to lose. You barely won against me when we were younger. You wouldn't have won if you hadn't had Jeremie in your head."

"The reason you'll never win is because you never work as a team with someone. The reason we beat Xana was teamwork. The reason I beat you was because we worked as a team. If you can't learn that then you can't win against us," he told him as he laid his head down against a pillow.

"We'll see about that," he stated as he walked over and pulled Ulrich up off the bed.

"Now where are you taking me?" he asked with an irritated tone.

"Hold your horses. You're much too whiney. Do you really expect me to leave you here while I go and fight your daughter? I'm bringing you along so that you can see how much pain she'll be in. She's had a very small while to get used to fighting on Lyoko and that's where the battle shall be staged. Once I win you'll be the one to kill her," Xane said with an amused tone.

-Aelita-

"I think we've done all that we can do for now, Jeremie," Aelita stated from the Forest Sector.

"I agree. We just have to have faith that Angela can hold him off long enough. There's only so much that I can do without any information on Xane on the supercomputer. Once he's on Lyoko I'll be able to do more. Angela, can you do it?" Jeremie asked from the Factory.

"Yeah, I think I can take care of him for long enough," she told him as she placed her hands on her hips.

Aelita liked the work that Jeremie had done on Angela's outfit. It was a sleek, black, form-fitting body suit that was still loose enough to allow easy movement. As long as she could conjure them up she'd have daggers for her to use and a sword sat sheathed at her waist, a belt holding the sheath to her. Her hair was tied back out of her face by a yellow ribbon with side-swept bangs hanging in her face.

"I know that I'm ready. I'll save Dad and then you'll see that I'm being sincere," Angela told them proudly.

"We already told you we believe you, but if you really want to prove yourself then learn to deal with Jeremie's genius talk, my jokes, Emilio and Angelo's jokes, and everything else about us," Odd told her with a laugh.

(*)(*)(*)(*) A Few Hours Later (*)(*)(*)(*)

-Angela-

"I'm keeping him as my hostage until the end of this fight. I don't trust that you won't end up leaving Angela behind," Xane said as he put Ulrich down against a wall. "And I don't recommend that you touch him. I have an invisible electrical field set around him."

"Let's just get over with," Angela stated, letting loose an agitated sigh.

"Don't worry, you'll lose and I'll keep you alive," he stated as he made his way back to the elevator.

"Don't bet on that. I have faith that Angela can beat you just like I did," Ulrich stated as he pushed himself into a sitting position since Xane had laid him on his back.

"Xane's all big talk. I doubt he can really back it up," Odd stated with a short laugh.

"You'll see. I've gotten much stronger since the last time that I fought with you," Xane stated as the elevator went down.

"Listen to me, Angela. As soon as he's on Lyoko I'll start the process of trying to detain him. Once we do that then we can get rid of him by basically pulling him apart piece by piece of his data. He's still just a computer program," Jeremie said quickly.

She nodded and walked to the ladder, taking a deep breath on the way. "Wish me luck."

(*)(*)(*)(*) Lyoko – Mountain Sector (*)(*)(*)(*)

-Still Angela-

"Alright, first one to be devirtualized is the loser. There's nothing extra for either person," Jeremie's voice said above them.

"No interference either or I win by default," Xane standing, arms folded across his chest as he tapped his foot.

"We already knew that, Xane. You don't need to tell us every five minutes," Odd's voice said.

"He's just scared I'll beat him," Angela said in a taunting tone with a short laugh.

"I may not look it, but I can and will beat you," Xane stated as he summoned orbs of orange flames to the palm of his hands and shot one off at Angela.

Angela ran sideways to get out of the way and ducked as he threw more fiery orbs at her as she tried to gain the ground closer to him. She knew that she had to do this for everyone else out there. Mostly her dad and his friends and family, but all those other people, too. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she lost to Xane and that gave him some sort of advantage.

Once Angela got close enough to Xane that she could grab her sword out and hit him, as she was about to do so, he glided away. He looked as if he were hovering a few inches of the ground, giving him faster movement.

"See, I'm much too fast for you, child, because I'm taking it easy on you right now," Xane stated as he starting firing again.

Angela took a quick breath and aimed a dagger toward Xane before quickly throwing it and then dodging to the left to avoid the ball of fire that he'd thrown at her. She knew that if she didn't figure something out quickly then she'd lose before Jeremie could detain Xane.

She ran straight toward Xane, dagger in her left hand and sword in her right, and when she got close enough she abruptly halted and waited as he got ready to shoot off another fireball. Her window for this was a very short one, but she was determined to make it. Just before he got ready to fire it she shot her dagger at him and it hit him in the shoulder.

"What were you saying about going easy and me being too slow?" she asked innocently as she ran toward a cave that her and Aelita had found earlier. It led up to a platform that she knew that if she timed her attack just right she could cause Xane more damage. She also knew the entire thing was dangerous because he could turn her plan around on her.

Once on the platform she drew her sword and waited to see Xane. She knew that he'd tried to find an alternate route up, knowing that she'd be expecting him to have followed her so all her sense were on high alert.

A few seconds later she heard him come up right behind her. "Didn't expect that, huh?" he asked her as he shot a fireball into her back.

She stumbled forward and glared at him. "You're never going to win, Xane. I've got my new friends and my family behind me."

"That doesn't matter when they can't help and you're all alone," he told her a smug smile on his face.

"That what you think. They've helped me plenty before the battle. It's not cheating, either, because you never said I couldn't and you can't change the rules now," she told him as she held her sword up in front of her.

"I have my own methods of winning, child," he stated as he disappeared again.

-Jeremie-

He couldn't help, but almost cry out to Angela to watch behind her. He'd been looking through Xane's data and realized that back when they were teenagers Xane had had all these powers and more. He was nearly unstoppable. He was just batting Angela around like a toy and when he got bored he could finish her off with one hit.

"Jeremie, Xane was one step ahead of us…" Aelita whispered from her position near Ulrich.

He looked over and noticed that the brunette wasn't looking too good.

"He did something to Dad, Jeremie…" Sofia whispered from next to Yumi.

"It looks to me that the longer they fight the weaker he's getting… Xane connected himself to Ulrich somehow and is draining his strength as he fights," Aelita added.

-Angela-

"Angela, you're ahead. I've still got a few more tests to run before I can detain him. Keep holding out and don't let him get bored," he told her.

Before the battle Jeremie had set it up so that only Angela could hear him. She didn't know how and was too afraid to ask. If she did she'd get a long explanation that she didn't need.

"Don't worry; just lead him inside a tower. I think I've found the right program to detain him," Jeremie told her as Xane came up to her side and nearly stabbed with a dagger that had come out of nowhere had she not done a back flip. She wished that she could talk to Jeremie and ask for a vehicle, but she'd deal with any damage that occurred if she jumped off the side of the platform.

She knew that worrying about damage caused wouldn't get her anywhere so to avoid one of the fireballs that Xane was throwing she jumped off the top of the platform and landed gracefully on her feet after falling to the ground below.

"Are we going to play cat and mouse now, Angela?" Xane asked as he followed suit and jumped off the platform.

She took off running. She ran in a zig-zag, making sure that Xane couldn't hit her as she threw the occasional dagger behind her to try and hit Xane. Watching the trees out of the corner of eyes she knew where Xane was attacking and how close he was.

"Because Xane is so strong your attacks aren't going to do as much damage against him. Battling it out here would have helped some, but then again he's still much stronger than you. Pay extra attention to not getting hit and just get to the tower," Jeremie told her as she threw another dagger behind her.

Xane quickly caught up to her and stood in front of the path she was headed down. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I wanted to change Sectors," she stated as she moved around him and continued running.

"Clearly you don't understand. Switching Sectors wouldn't work. We're staying in the Mountain Sector," Xane told her forcibly.

"Afraid to have me beat you in more than one Sector?" she asked. Taunting him was her best bet at getting him to go to the tower.

Xane shrugged, "Maybe I am and maybe not. You'll never find out if you can't get there, though."

Angela spun where she stood, holding her sword out so that it would ram into Xane and cut down his life points and allow her a window of movement toward the distant tower.

"You little brat…" Xane muttered as he ran to catch up with her.

"Angela! Different parts of his body are linked to different weaponry that he has! You disabled his ability to run as quickly," Jeremie told her. He seemed excited about this new information.

Angela went into the tower and waited for Xane to enter. "Will I have to fight him?" she asked Jeremie quickly.

"I need him weakened down a bit before I can do it. One or two more hits should do it, but Angela, be careful. I'll try to help as much as I can," he told her.

"Alright," she said, drawing her sword, "Let's do this."

Xane took the first move, shooting a jet from his palm and making a flame-looking blade. He charged toward her, holding the flame in front of him.

Angela ducked underneath the flame and threw her dagger upward, after she'd ducked, and hoped that it'd hit.

"Is that all you can do?" he asked with a short laugh.

Obviously she'd been wrong. She quickly back flipped to the other side of the platform and shot a dagger toward Xane, hoping that it would hit and give her enough time to rush in with her sword, which she held unsheathed and at the ready. She charged forward, following the path of the dagger.

Xane dodged the dagger, but Angela swung her sword too quickly for him and she hit his leg.

"One more hit and he'll be able to be detained," Jeremie told her as she was nearly knocked off the platform after Xane hit her.

Angela clambered up to the platform and ducked as Xane tried to hit her again and she ran up behind him and threw a dagger at him from behind, trying to hit his back.

She didn't get to see if the dagger had hit its mark because a bright, white light filled the tower and engulfed the two.

_**A/N: I'm assuming you all ran into the same issue that I did over the weekend where the site wouldn't let you sign-in? I know flyboy961 did. XD We were talking a lot, too. XD That's why the chapter is over 2,000 words. So, would you guys like to see this fight from Xane's POV. I was thinking about doing that. XD**_

_** Read and review! X3**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	17. Round Two

_**Round Two**_

_** A/N: So, did you all read 'One Letter' and 'Class Clown'? I hope so! X3 I worked majorly hard on 'One Letter' and Class Clown has been in my head for forever. XD Read 'em and review if you haven't! I'll love you all forever! X3 Umm… I didn't update yesterday because I had a bit of writer's block… -_-" XD**_

_** To the story!**_

Angela uncovered her eyes and saw Xane on the ground, being held down by what looked to be electrical rope-like tendrils. "Well, that was strange…"

"You did great, Angela. I need you to get out of there. I'll bring you back here and we'll take Xane apart like I said," Jeremie told her. She could hear him tapping on the keys.

"Jeremie, do you know what happened back there? Did you see it on your screen?" she asked as she walked toward the entrance/exit to the tower.

"You cheating little b-" Xane started. She walked out before he could finish.

"I have no idea, but your dad is looking a lot paler than before… I want you here so that you guys can watch him and maybe you can get acquainted with your siblings. I bet that Ulrich will get to feeling better as I take Xane apart," Jeremie told her.

(*)(*)(*)(*) Factory –A few minutes and a devirtualization later (*)(*)(*)(*)

"Uncle Ulrich's going to be alright, right Uncle Jeremie?" Emilio asked, coming to stand beside the chair that Jeremie was sitting in and looking at the screen.

"I believe so, Emilio…" he replied with a sigh. This was the second time, and undoubtedly not the last, that he'd asked.

"Emilio, why don't you come over here and help me feed Eliana, huh?" Crystal asked, patting the spot next to her on the blanket that she'd laid out earlier.

Emilio shook his head and returned to the corner he'd been sitting in.

"Can I help?" Angela asked shyly, looking up from the ground where she'd been studying a not-so-interesting speck of dust.

"Sure," she replied with a smile.

-Ulrich-

He could barely hear what they were saying… He couldn't move or speak… He couldn't tell them that Xane was slowly, but surely, draining him of all energy he had left in him… Even if Jeremie was taking him apart bit by bit he might be too late to the program tying himself and Xane to one another and then he'd end up dead…

He pushed against everything holding him down and placed his hand on the Factory floor. He grit his teeth and thought of Yumi, Sofia, Tsubasa, and Angela… They were important to him and he couldn't leave them without him… Angela had just gotten him back… He'd just met Angela and wanted to get to know her… He wanted her to know she was important to him…

He lazily moved his legs and pushed his body against the wall he was leaning against and managed to get into a standing position. He ignored their worried sounding words and attempted to get across the room to Jeremie… He had to tell Jeremie… He had to tell him where the link was hidden… He had to get rid of it…

-Jeremie-

He turned to face Yumi and Odd attempting to talk Ulrich into sitting back down. Looking at how he looked Ulrich sitting on the floor was the best idea for now.

"Ulrich, sit back down. I'm handling things…" he told him in a soothing voice. He knew that Ulrich needed to sit down. He was wasting energy that he didn't have…

"Dad, please listen to them…" Sofia whispered from Yumi's side as he stumbled across the room and leaned against the supercomputer chair.

"Ulrich, what're you-?" he started. Ulrich cut him off by pointing a finger at Xane's sword hilt. It was what he used to create the flame sword.

"What's the importance of that?" Odd asked as he walked over and looked at the screen and where the brunette was pointing.

"It's something that Ulrich seems to think is important…" Jeremie commented as he began typing again. "I'm taking out that part next."

Ulrich nodded and slid back to the floor, sagging against the chair for support. He seemed to have overworked himself…

-Xane-

He was waiting for his moment to escape… The main connection between himself and Ulrich had been detached, but the brunette hadn't known about the second connection. It would give him enough strength to break free if the computer genius didn't end up disassembling him soon…

He knew that his small window of opportunity would be coming soon, when the genius was distracted and the restraints would give in a small bit and then he'd escape, kill Ulrich and Angela, and then proceed to kill the remainder of the leeches.

That's how he saw humans… They were parasitic insects that were taking Earth's resources for granted. Not to mention the entire race was just… He didn't even want to think about it.

His father had been a human and even he agreed! So what was wrong with him thinking that? Nothing, nothing at all. Humans were a very hypocritical race. Stand up for what you believe in and they shoot you down, but they tell you to do so anyway.

He had once convinced even Ulrich of the truth in the thoughts and words he spoke. Then the computer genius had ruined that, too. Well, it was partially his fault, too. He shouldn't have taken control of Ulrich and let him fight of his own freewill. That would have worked out much better. Note to self: Never let teenagers come up with the plans. Ever. Unless you can't help it.

He could feel his energy dwindling. He had one arm and no sword, but he could make do with that. He jutted upwards as the thing binding him to the ground weakened for mere seconds. He quickly devirtualized himself and made his way to the supercomputer room.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily, huh?" he asked, walking forward and moving everyone away from Ulrich. He used his Lyoko powers to do so. "Ready for round two?"

_**A/N: Not the best, but I'm hoping to end this in the next two or three chapters. XD Oh, I won't be updating tomorrow because it's the Day of Silence. I'll be writing on a one-shot for that, instead. I hope you'll read it! X3**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	18. This Ends Here and Now

_**This Ends Here and Now**_

_** A/N: Random question that I know at least two of you will answer, though I already know one of your answers. Have you ever played Kingdom Hearts? Any of the games, really. I've played 358/2 Days, but none of the others. I've watched their cutscenes, though. =D Anyway, I started playing again and so am now watching the cutscenes I haven't seen, so I might just update every other day. The next chapter of One Letter will be out soon. XD Just have to type it and proof-read. X3**_

_** To the story!**_

__"You thought you could get of me that easily? I was born and created in Lyoko. I know everything about it. The tower was giving me power and so was Ulrich. As I gained more and more your bonds weakened, giving me the power to escape and come to see your faces on last time before I annihilate you and then eradicate the rest of the humans. You humans are so troublesome. Always getting in my way and reproducing and such. So, you all have a choice now. Join me or die," Xane stated as he dragged Ulrich across the Factory and to a secluded spot. He'd need the boy later.

"If you're going to offer for people to join you you'll need more than ugly words to do so," Angela sneered back, calling up her Lyoko form. "I refuse."

"Catherine… Take Maya, Aldric, Eliana, and Tsubasa and get out of here… Go back to the house or something, just get away from here," Xavier told her as he kissed her quickly on the cheek.

The others followed Angela's example and called upon their Lyoko forms.

"Your loss," Xane stated simply as he brought Ulrich to ride on his back piggyback style. "Come to the forest if you're willing to fight me." He ran to the elevator, avoiding all of them, and hit the up button before Catherine could get the kids out.

"New plan. Catherine, it's time to put that advanced computer training to use and help us. Even though Xane isn't on Lyoko any longer the computer can now search for him and lock onto him. I need you to take him apart from here. I'll help you when I get the chance. I have the entire supercomputer on a watch in my Lyoko form. I'd tell you kids to stay behind, but I know that you'd follow anyway," Jeremie stated quickly as they waited for the elevator.

"I think that if we're going to fight him that we all shouldn't do so at the same time. Two at a time at most. We can switch out when we're badly injured or someone gets too tired. Maybe three if it gets too difficult," Yumi said as Catherine moved to the supercomputer, giving the little kids reassurance and toys to play with.

"We _have_ to win this one, because if we don't then we all end up dead and Xane takes over the world…" Angela whispered as she stood in between her step-mom and half-sister.

"Way to go and be optimistic, Angela," Odd told her sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood.

"We can do this. Ulrich took him down and no doubt we can do it this time," Aelita said softly as the elevator arrived.

-Ulrich-

His body shuddered at every step that Xane took… It hurt to be jostled around and it took every fiber or his being to not scream out in pain. Xane was still taking energy from Ulrich, much quicker now the two were in contact, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer if the second connection wasn't severed or Xane didn't put him down…

The one thing that kept him going was knowing that Angela, Yumi, and Sofia were going to be there fighting for him… For the safety of the world, too… He needed to be there for Tsubasa, their unborn baby, and Angela… Yumi knew she shouldn't be fighting like this… She needed to protect that baby… If she got hit in the stomach and lost the baby to save him…

It took a lot of will power for him to just barely move an arm and that earned him more jostling. Xane knew it hurt him… He knew it and jostled him to gain dominance… To make Ulrich fear moving… He knew he needed to get away quickly or Xane would kill him…

-Aelita-

As they caught up with Xane worry began eating at her. She knew that Angela was right… If they lost no one else would be able to stop Xane… He was a program and could easily mess with any weapon shot at him… His supernatural powers that Lyoko gave him would be the fall of anyone trying to stop him… Except for them. They had the same type of power and knew that stopping Xane was their duty… They had to do it for the good of everyone…

"Don't worry, Princess. We'll get him this time," Jeremie said as the group reached the clearing.

Ulrich was leaned up against a tree, panting heavily.

"This ends here and now, Xane! No more funny business!" Angela shouted to him, catching his attention and making him smile.

"I completely agree… If I die here then you win. If I win then you die. It'll make for a great speech later," he told them as he moved away from Ulrich. "You see, though, you silly humans. Either way I get something. If you win then I'll see Ulrich's death. If I die I'll see Ulrich's death. There's no way that you're going to find the piece connecting us and as we fight I'll draw energy from him and eventually he'll die because he has none left to give… It will become too difficult for his heart to continue beating and it'll give out… It's starting already, don't you see? You'll never beat me… You'll see him die and I'll kill you all…" Xane stated, drawing a sword that hadn't been there before.

"That's where you're wrong, Xane. Right now we're working to severe that connection. We're still disassembling your body. It may take a bit more time, but we'll save him and you'll die… Just like you should…" Jeremie said as he tapped his watch and a holoscreen interface showed up above him.

"You're still not going to find it…" Xane taunted as Yumi and Xavier stepped forward.

"Kids, make sure that Jeremie isn't attacked. Block him and just generally make sure that Xane doesn't get through," Odd stated as he moved to stand in front of the blonde.

-Ulrich-

If he didn't do something soon he was going to die… He could feel it… It was getting increasingly more difficult to breathe… He had to do something fast and he only knew one way out…

He coughed loudly, trying to get Xane's attention. When he saw Xane look over he pushed the words out of his mouth, "I'll help you…"

Xane laughed and walked over to him. "Why the change of heart?"

"I'd rather live…" he whispered, coughing again.

"Maybe I won't kill you all after all," Xane laughed as he severed the connection between him and Ulrich. "I'll let you keep them all around, at least locked up, as long as you don't cross me. Cross me while we fight and I'll kill you."

Ulrich nodded and looked over to see the shocked looks on his friends and family's faces… He hated doing this, but he knew it was the only way… If he could help them without Xane catching on then it wouldn't all be for nothing…

_**A/N: In total this probably took me about thirty minutes to write with minimal mistakes. =D I'm proud of myself. X3 Ahh… The Dr. Pepper is beginning to kick in. XD Urm… If you haven't already done so, vote on my poll! =3**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	19. Always on Your Side

_**Always on Your Side**_

_** A/N: Short author's note here. =3 I love you all for reviewing! X3 Hey GothGirl969, since you're an anonymous reviewer I'm assuming you can't vote on my poll, so what's your vote? XD**_

_** To the story!**_

__"How could you?" Angela asked, her voice shaking with rage.

Ulrich stood up, leaning against the tree for support and gave her a quick, re-assuring smile. He knew that what he was about to do was going to hurt them, but he had to do something… "

"See, he understands what's going on," Xane pointed out as he turned toward Ulrich and helped him up.

Ulrich could steadily feel his strength returning to him. His leg didn't hurt him as much when he stood.

-Tsubasa-

"It no fair that sissies get to go and I don't!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he paraded around the lab with Maya and Aldric following behind him. He wasn't sure why they were following him, though…

"You're not old enough to go to Lyoko; therefore, you're definitely not old enough to fight. Now, I'm trying to help them so that they don't end up hurt. Can you play with some of your toys so that I can do that?" Catherine asked him kindly.

He looked up at the ceiling and sighed like his dad always did when Sofia was asking for something unreasonable. "My don't think so."

Catherine sighed and continued working as the three paraded around the room.

-Aelita-

"Jeremie, can you guys still talk through that link…?" she asked softly enough that no one, but Jeremie heard her.

"Yes, but I can't make out exactly what he's saying. It could be because he still doesn't have a lot of energy…" Jeremie replied as Yumi and Xavier stepped closer to fight the two.

"Do you think that Xane is still carrying that virus that infected Ulrich when we first met him?" Aelita asked as she watched the pained expressions on Yumi and Ulrich's faces as they fought each other for real. They were used to sparring, but not this.

"I doubt it… Xana created that virus and when he reconstructed his body he wouldn't be able to access it and shouldn't have been able to put it on himself."

"Uncle Jeremie, do you think that we'll all make it out of this alive?" Emilio asked as he watched the fight unfold.

"As long as we all stand our ground I have no doubt that we'll eventually win. We'll take Ulrich back at that point and figure out what happened," he told him as he hugged Aelita.

-Yumi-

She twisted out of the way of Ulrich's sword and looked over at Xavier and Xane. She'd much rather be fighting Xane, but she knew Xavier had a score to settle.

"Yumi," Ulrich said quickly through gritted teeth as he sliced his sword upwards with Yumi dodging and then hitting him with one of her fans. "I'm always on your side, 'kay?"

"I assumed as much," she stated quietly as she threw her fan like she was swinging at Ulrich and hit Xane square in the shoulder as the lower half of his arm disappeared.

"Well, looks like you'll be having some issues fighting now," Xavier sneered as he used the sword he held to hit Xane in the stomach.

"If you stop Xane then I'm free, but if I cross him now then it's good-bye me and you'll end up raising our kids and Angela by yourself… I can't let that happen…" Ulrich muttered as the continued fighting, barely trying, but trying enough to make it look real.

"Sorry," Yumi said quickly before she kicked Ulrich back and, using the force of kicking him, zooming toward Xane. "Didn't think we'd catch on, did you?"

"What're you talking about?" he asked, a sly grin on his face.

"You know what we mean, Xane. You're trying to get us to touch you or Ulrich with our bare skin because that's what's hooking the two of you. If we touch either of you then you'll start draining our energy, just like you drained Ulrich's and then we'll be losing," Xavier stated.

"I'm sorry to say that you only figured out one part of my plan. I didn't need anyone's help with this part, because I can possess people. Since I'm hooked to Lyoko due to Jeremie tying me down in that tower I can now activate them giving me the power to say… Possess a nuclear scientist and begin the meltdown of all the world's nuclear powerplants. I won't die, but your entire race will. Then, I'll start anew!"

_**A/N: I am SO SORRY for the short chapter, but I've got to head to bed and I wanted to get something out. And it's a good place to stop. XD Umm… I'll definitely try to update tomorrow to make it up to you guys. X3**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	20. Just In Time NO UPDATE TOMORROW maybe

_**Just In Time**_

_** A/N: I didn't much care for the last chapter… XD Just because I was distracted and didn't do as well as I would have liked and rushed things. XD I see this being done either this chapter or next chapter, though most of you know that it probably won't be that… XD**_

_** To the chapter!**_

__Ulrich threw his sword into the nearest tree. "You can't just get rid of people because you don't like them!"

"Yumi; I want you, Aelita, and Xavier to go down to the Factory. We need to stop Xane from both fronts. Crystal, Odd, the kids, and I will stay here and try to stop him. Tell Catherine to keep up her work and go as fast as she can," Jeremie commanded before he turned to face the kids and speak. He knew it was important to keep them calm.

"Rodger that, Einstein," Odd stated as he and Crystal took Yumi and Xavier's places fighting Xane.

"I'll try to keep in contact with you through Catherine and we'll keep you updated on what's happening. Last I heard was that Maya and Aldric were alright along with Tsubasa and Elli, so that's good," Aelita stated giving Jeremie a quick kiss before leaving with Yumi and Xavier.

"Uncle Jeremie, I know that you guys have handled stuff well enough on your own before, but isn't there someone else that we can tell so that we can be sure to stop Xane…?" Angelo asked as Ulrich slid over.

He laid back on his back and frowned. "How close is Catherine to fixing our issue?"

"We have to completely get rid of his skin, Ulrich. That means completely getting rid of him," Jeremie told him.

"I doubt he's going to care which side I'm on as long as he knows that the reactors are going to go off..." Ulrich muttered as he got up and leaned against a tree. "My leg is going to end up permanently messed up…"

"Dad, you're going to be okay…" Angela said as she sat down cross-legged next to him.

"We'll get this to work out, Ulrich," Jeremie reassured him as he began trying to get ahold of Catherine.

"I hope so…" he mumbled as he pushed himself off the ground. "I give up, Xane! I can't move my leg!"

Xane completed ignored him and continued the fight with Odd and Crystal.

"Jeremie, as soon as this is done you're going to have to drive me to the hospital…" he said, scooting so that he was able to lean against a tree and pull up his pants leg to look at said damage. "Well, that looks infected…"

"Jeremie… We really need to get Dad's leg checked out… Like, right now," Sofia stated, walking over and moving Jeremie's face to look at Ulrich's infected leg.

"That looks bad… Angelo, is it true that Odd's been trying to teach you how to drive?" he asked quickly, moving his gaze from the supercomputer screen at his wrist to Ulrich and feeling his forehead.

"Yeah… I've gotten pretty good at it, but isn't it illegal for me to drive? I can't get my license till I'm eighteen," Angelo explained.

"Since when have you cared if anything's legal or not? Angelo, my dad could die," Sofia stated, hands on hips.

"Angelo, I trust that you'll take care of my car. I want you to take him to the hospital. Park the car far enough down the road that they can't see you getting out of the driver's side," he explained as he helped Ulrich up.

He nodded and left with Ulrich.

-Aelita-

She was confident in Catherine's abilities, but she would feel much more comfortable with Jeremie sitting at the supercomputer. Lyoko's layout had been altered to facilitate for his lack of monsters. It was now a puzzle game… One that even Aelita was having trouble with.

She let out a heavy sigh and looked at the puzzles ahead of them and figured if they took half as long as this one then they'd take forever and never get there in time.

-Crystal-

"This is going to get us nowhere…" she panted as she did a few back flips to quickly get away from Xane and back next to Odd.

"Don't lose faith, babe… We can get out of this…" he told her as he shot off another arrow that danced across Xane's shoulder.

Crystal knocked Xane down far more easily than she expected to. She placed her foot on his chest and glared. "What game are you playing at?"

Xane panted and held up a finger, signaling for them to wait a moment. "It's been a fun game, huh…?"

"What are you talking about?" Odd spat as he came to stand next to Crystal, glaring down at Xane while Jeremie worked and the three kids that were left watched Crystal and Odd.

Xane laughed a bit and coughed. "Cheating never gets you anywhere… I couldn't wait five more years for my revenge and now I'm suffering for it… You've won…"

"Quit playing with us, Xane," Crystal seethed, pushing her foot deeper into Xane's stomach.

"Nerd, tell 'em…" Xane said, looking toward Jeremie and frowning.

Jeremie scowled and started looking through the files on the supercomputer that he gotten from Xane. "He's telling the truth, guys…"

Then why try to destroy everyone, huh?" Odd asked angrily, getting in Xane's face.

"I knew I'd die sometime… When I was created he was missing pieces that he needed… If Ulrich hadn't destroyed me I would have died the next night… Please thank him for me…"

"You're kidding. You have to be! We went through all this just for you to tell us it's a game?" Odd shouted, birds fleeing the scene at the sound of his angry voice.

"I wish I were… I could have spent the time I was given better than this… Nerd, viruses in programs will never work for you… It destroys the program…" he whispered as his legs disappeared. "Looks like the nerdette is still working…"

Angela stalked over and smashed her boot into Xane's arm. "That's for being the most inconsiderate ass on the face of the planet. You kill my mom for revenge and now you're telling me that you're going to die anyway?"

Xane suppressed a laugh and gave a small smile. "I deserved that one… My game is about to end…"

"Jeremie, thank goodness! I finally got connected to you again… I was able to find that virus and the thing keeping Xane alive and destroy both of them along with his legs so that he can't attack you. A countdown came up, that I'm hoping you can see, and it says there's about two minutes left for Xane," Catherine told him.

"So technically it's not all of a sudden…" Jeremie murmured as he watched the others speaking to Xane.

"My time is almost up and the game is about to end… I apologize for what I've caused you," Xane stated, the remainder of his body beginning to shake.

"Tell the truth," Angela stated, tears dotting the sides of her eyes. "You did this stuff, why?"

_**A/N: I may end up changing this tomorrow… Did you guys like it, hate it, or don't really have an opinion? =/ I don't know if I like this much. It just seems like kind of a let down… Though, there's still something left…**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	21. End Game

_**End Game**_

_** A/N: This probably won't be posted today… (Friday). I want this to be the last chapter of this story and you know what? Right now I think it's going to end up being longer than I planned, but we'll see…**_

_** To the story!**_

__"To an AI like me, everything's just a game and you have to play your cards right…" Xane whispered. "I messed up…"

"Is that it? Was this all just some sick game to you where you ruin people's lives?" Angela screeched, glaring angrily down at the dying Xane.

"Mind games are my forte… I'm not the best fighter… I'm much like Nerd over there… Vlad told me that everything has a purpose… Mine was to see if you guys could handle challenges…" Xane whispered, his voice dying out.

"You're sick…" Sofia frowned. "Do you realize what you put us all through?"

Xane nodded and coughed. "Even being an AI like I am I know what I put you through and I felt…I felt I was…supposed to…"

Jeremie looked at them and motioned for them to come over. "We need to go help Yumi, Aelita, and Xavier. They're in a bit of a jam on Lyoko and Xavier knows that the tower won't be de-activated when he's destroyed. They're doing alright, but they're working through a very elaborate system of puzzles to get to the tower. They've been through ten puzzles already and they keep getting more and more difficult."

"Well then, I'll stay here to watch him," Crystal stated, pointing toward Xane, "and you guys go and help."

"Be careful…" Odd told her, kissing her cheek and heading toward out of the clearing followed by the rest of them.

-Aelita-

She looked at the object in front of her and thought hard. The barrier still hadn't opened, but they'd defeat every monster in the room.

"Maybe there's a button somewhere?" Xavier suggested from the form he was taking, a Krab.

Yumi turned and began looking around as Xavier stood beside Aelita and thought, too.

"We're wasting time…" Aelita said worriedly as she looked around the dome-shaped room they were in with the tower just beyond an orange barrier.

"Yeah…" Xavier stated as he paced back and forth.

"I haven't found a switch, but I've got an idea…" Yumi told the two as she neared after looking around for the nonexistent button.

"And that would be…?" Xavier asked, stopping to look at the Japanese woman.

"Maybe there are too many people to keep going forward…" she whispered, looking up at the two with a small frown.

"So are you saying that we have to have one of us devirtualized?" Xavier asked.

"That's what I'm starting to think…" Yumi said as she looked up at Xavier.

"And you think it's Xavier since he's in the form of one of the monsters," Aelita stated simply, looking between the two.

Yumi nodded.

-Angelo-

He paced in the waiting room. He couldn't take waiting to see what they ended up saying about Ulrich. The gnash had looked pretty nasty by the time that they'd gotten there and all the fighting had caused the scab to re-open…

He flipped open his cell phone the second it started ringing. "Good news, please…"

"Good news, Aelita and Yumi are able to get through the puzzles pretty quickly and Xane is gone. Bad news, we don't have much longer till the reactors over-heat… He took control of different scientists simultaneously so it didn't take but one tower…" his uncle's voice said over the phone. "Any word on Ulrich?"

"No, Uncle Jeremie… When we were in the car, which I didn't wreck, I noticed that the cut opened up again and this time it's deeper. Walking around on a near broken leg didn't seem to help much either and it was really gross… The doctor's looked really upset when they looked at Uncle Ulrich before taking him back. I think he's going through some surgery…" Angelo explained, speeding up with each word until the words were all jumbled together.

"Listen to me. Ulrich is strong. He's been through a lot. He'll make it through this and he'll be up, walking, and surprising those doctors at how fast he recovers," Jeremie told him in a soothing voice.

"Or you could do a return to the past," Angelo stated quietly.

"That takes out the fun of it, though! You should know that, Angelo!" he heard his dad yell to him.

He laughed and agreed. "Can you tell how many more puzzles Aunt Aelita and Aunt Yumi have to go through?"

"Just about three, by the looks of it…" he heard Xavier's voice, always calculating, say quietly.

"Oh, you guys owe me. I had to basically drag Uncle Ulrich over here after I parked the car a block down," he stated as a doctor walked up to him. "One second." He looked up to the doctor, putting his phone on hold.

"You're the young man here with Ulrich Stern?" the man asked him, looking at him as if wondering how he got Ulrich here in the first place.

He nodded. "Yeah, I've got some of his friends on the phone right now if you'd rather talk to another adult… His wife is trying to get to them."

"May I speak with them, please?" the doctor asked, holding out his hand for Angelo's phone.

"Yeah, but don't break my phone," he stated, handing it over and sitting down.

-Jeremie-

"Angelo, are you there?" he asked as he heard the noises from the background coming back.

"This is the doctor in charge of Ulrich Stern," a male voice stated over the phone.

Xavier's ears perked up and he listened closely, scrunching his eyes in concentration.

"Oh, hello. I'm Jeremie Belpois," he said, looking over at Xavier in confusion.

"It seems that the young man that brought Mr. Stern in just in time. Seconds later and we think he may have died. The laceration on his leg was infected and it seems a piece of metal had been lodged into the wound. We removed the debris, stitched his leg back together, and put him in a cast to make sure that the fractured bones heal correctly. I don't think he'll need a plate put in."

Xavier shrugged and walked over to the corner.

-Yumi-

She did a back flip and instantly threw her fans to hit the monster in front of her. When it cut the Krabs legs down the easily took down the monster and looked over at Aelita, who was battling a Tarantula. It wasn't long before it was destroyed and they looked to see the barrier still standing.

"Well, the doctor said that Ulrich will be fine," Jeremie stated optimistically from above.

"Yeah, well if we don't get this done soon then there won't be any need for him to be okay," Yumi stated, getting frustrated. It stunk that they couldn't help them since they couldn't see the layout of the room.

"This is the last room till the tower, Yumi… Don't worry," Odd stated excitedly.

"Odd, that's not helping at all…" she stated as she began pacing.

"Yumi, it could be like that other room… Xane wanted me to go to the tower alone…" she whispered, looking up at Yumi.

"We can't do that, Aelita…" Jeremie whispered worriedly.

"I can take care of myself… I'll be alright. We have to do this," she stated as she got an energy field ready.

"Yeah… Go ahead," Jeremie stated, defeated.

-Tsubasa-

"What's Uncle Jerry talkin' 'bout…?" he asked, looking up at Catherine.

"Xane's trying to kill us all and your daddy is in the hospital," Aldric stated matter-of-factly as him and Maya worked on another tower.

"Not funny…" Tsubasa stated as he pouted and crossed his arms across his small chest.

"Aldric, don't tell him things like that," Jeremie stated from his spot in the big chair.

"So we shouldn't tell the truth?" Maya asked her father, looking over at him.

"I'll explain later," he said rather quickly.

"And if we're not here later?" Aldric asked as he built.

Jeremie sighed.

"Uncle Jerry, does it stink having smart kids?" Tsubasa asked, smiling at the blonde genius.

Everyone except for Maya, Aldric, Tsubasa, and Eliana began laughing.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You're just being cute is all…" Odd stated as he sat down next to Tsubasa, holding Eliana's hands so she was standing.

"So, does it stink having smart kids?" he asked again.

"Sometimes they're just too smart for their own good," Jeremie replied with a small smile.

After a few more minutes, where Yumi called the hospital to check-up on Ulrich, Jeremie told them that the tower was de-activated.

"So, are you going to run a return trip?" Yumi asked, looking toward Jeremie as she got off the phone.

"It's your and Ulrich's call. Does he want me to?" Jeremie asked.

She nodded. "He'd love to get back to work after Spring Break."

Jeremie nodded and typed in the commands.

_**A/N: I don't think that there are really any loose ends to tie up… P: Umm… I'll write an epilogue chapter of Yumi giving birth to the baby and that'll be that. I'll probably take next week off from working on full stories to working on some one-shot ideas I have and working on getting the next few chapters of 'One Letter' out. =3 I'll work on typing up Yumi's chapter here after I read some and then work on this one-shot idea I have. XD**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_

_**P.S. I think that this story has gotten the least amount of reviews since I started writing again. : ((**_


End file.
